Atracción Fortuita (no será continuada)
by Sweetdreams093
Summary: Beca se ve obligada a asistir con su mejor amigo, Luke, a una convención de Harry Potter que tiene lugar en una mansión. En un principio el ambiente friki del lugar no le hace ninguna gracia, pero una vez allí conocerá a alguien que le hará cambiar de opinión. Femlash.
1. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

**Atracción Fortuita**

 _No puedo creer que haya vuelto a convencerme. Maldito Luke_. Beca Mitchell detestaba las películas, y si había algo que le gustase todavía menos, eran las convenciones de frikis cuya temática se inspirase en ellas.

-¿No puedes ir tú sólo? Ya eres mayorcito -refunfuña ella, caminando todo lo lentamente que le es posible.

-Sí, pero prefiero hacerte sufrir -le pica él–. Y si piensas que yendo a paso de tortuga te vas a librar, la llevas clara. Antes te llevo a caballito hasta allí.

-Ni si quiera es una convención de verdad. Lo ha preparado tu amigo el rarito ése pelo escarola.

-Se llama Benji, y me parece una idea muy buena que teniendo una mansión la dé uso. Caben más cosas, y el chaval se lo curra más que algunos lugares "oficiales".

-Seguro que soy la única chica que va y se van a quedar todos mirándome babeando.

-No necesitas abuela ¿eh? ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres lo suficientemente atractiva como para que todos te miren? ¡Au! -exclama cuando Beca le pega en el brazo.

-A una señorita no se le habla así -Beca le saca la lengua.

-Las señoritas no llevan piercings más afilados que una vacuna.

-Pues mira qué bien, así soy autosuficiente y no necesito que me pinchen, ya lo hago yo.

-No tienes remedio.

-Bien que te lo pasas conmigo -sonríe ella.

-Por eso te he traído -Luke le devuelve la sonrisa, haciendo que dejen de discutir.

Una vez llegan a la casa de Benji, Beca se queda boquiabierta ante el tamaño de la mansión, mientras Luke llama al timbre. Lo cierto es que ella pensaba que su mejor amigo exageraba y era simplemente un chalet o algo así, pero no. Allí podían rodarse películas si los padres de aquel chico se lo propusieran.

-¿La contraseña? -pregunta una voz -supuestamente la del tal Benji- tras llamar al telefonillo.

-Vamos Beca, te la dije antes, te cedo los honores -Luke hace una reverencia.

-¿Estarás de coña, no?

-No. Venga, que si no, no nos dejarán entrar.

-Aggh. Está bien. Porque estoy lejos de casa, que si no… ejem… -la morena se aclara la garganta–. Es babosa. No babosá.

-Contraseña incorrecta. Prueba otra vez -dice la voz a través del telefonillo.

-¡Beca, lo estás haciendo a posta, te la sabes perfectamente! Si hasta te leíste el primer libro que te presté.

-Me cagüen Harry Potter y en san Pito Pato -refunfuña–. Está bien, es levioooosa, no leviosááá -Beca imita a Hermione con un tono mucho más repelente y desganado, como una niña pequeña haciéndole burla a otro niño.

-Podéis pasar -dice la voz, y se abre la puerta.

Al entrar lo primero que ven son unas enormes escaleras con una alfombra roja, y suelo y paredes de mármol.

-Luke, ¡esta casa tiene columnas! -susurra Beca.

-¿Y eso es lo que te llama la atención? Estamos todos disfrazados, y hay una figura enorme de _Fang_ a la derecha, ¿y te fijas en la estructura del edificio? Mira que eres rara.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡Sois todos raros! Menos yo, que he venido vestida normal.

-Bah.

-A la izquierda encontraréis el _Gran Comedor_. La gente acaba de llegar, y acaban de servir la cena.

-¡Estupendo, me muero de hambre! -exclama Luke.

Cuando entran, ven 4 mesas dispuestas de igual forma que en las películas de _Harry Potter_ , aunque su longitud no era tan grande. Había más de 40 personas a simple vista, vestidas con los colores de la Casa a la que querían pertenecer. La mesa con menos personas era la de _Hufflepuff_. Las de _Gryffindor_ y _Slytherin_ estaban bastante completas, seguidas de la de _Ravenclaw_.

-¿Y bien? ¿Listos para la Ceremonia de Selección? -pregunta Benji, emocionado.

-¿Qué de qué? -Beca pregunta extrañada –. ¿Ahora estamos en una secta?

-¡Qué bromista eres, Becky! -exclama Luke, sabiendo que Beca odiaba que la llamasen así –.Ya sabes, como en los libros. Deduzco que no podremos sentarnos en la misma mesa, ¿cierto? -se dirige a Benji, que asiente.

-Seguidme -dice el castaño, y los tres caminan por el pasillo de en medio que dividía las cuatro mesas en filas pares–. ¡Tenemos nuevos alumnos! -exclama un chico muy alto que llevaba una larga barba blanca y vestido con un sombrero y una túnica de color púrpura.

-¿Has dejado entrar a un vagabundo? -pregunta Beca con cara de extrañeza.

-Es Dumbledore, tonta -responde Luke.

-¡Pero si está fatal caracterizado! ¡Esa barba es más falsa que el tinte de la chica ésa de allí! -dice ella haciendo un sutil gesto de cabeza hacia la susodicha.

Una chica de pelo negro con sombrero de bruja les hace un gesto para que se sienten en una lujosa silla que hay enfrente, mientras sostiene un sombrero parecido en la mano.

-No, no… no me digas que tengo que sentarme ahí -dice ella, nerviosa.

-Sí. No te preocupes, yo me sentaré primero -Luke se acerca hacia la silla y toma asiento.

-Mmm… ¡ _Gryffindor_! -exclama la chica que estaba disfrazada de McGonagall con una voz rara.

-Esto es ridículo -dice la morena entre dientes.

-Lo siento, no tengo efectos especiales para hacer que el sombrero hable -dice Benji un poco avergonzado.

-¡Oh, no, no me refería al sombrero, me refería a esta fiesta en general! -Beca se tapa la boca tras darse cuenta de que sus palabras parecían haber hecho daño a Benji–. No me refería a que tu fiesta sea un coñazo, simplemente, Luke me obliga a venir a todas las convenciones que hacen en este Estado y me harto un poco -añade en un tono lo más amigable posible.

-Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. Pero te aseguro que mis convenciones no tienen nada que envidiar las otras. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a una de mis fiestas?

-Sí.

-Pues espero que sigas viniendo. Toda esta gente que ves aquí -hace un gesto que abarca a las cuatro mesas, mientras la gente aplaude a Luke cuando se levanta de la silla para sentarse en su mesa correspondiente -son como una familia. No hay nadie que haya venido a una y haya dejado de presentarse a las demás. Y como organizo actividades cada mes sobre la temática que toque ese año, la gente se anima más. Nos lo pasamos bien.

-¡Siguiente! -exclama la falsa McGonagall, haciendo un gesto a Beca para que se acercase.

-Buena suerte -dice Benji.

-Bah, a mí me da igual dónde me pongan.

-Eso dices ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nada. Sólo bromeaba, todas las Casas son guays -sonríe él, y se va.

Beca se sienta en la silla, con todas las miradas puestas en ella, deseando poder levantarse y olvidarse de ese incómodo momento.

-¡ _Slytherin_!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, yo tengo que ser una _Gryffindor_ , tengo que volver con Luke, es el único friki que conozco aquí!

-Te oí decir a Benji que te daba igual la casa -dice aquella chica –. Lo siento, pero el sombrero nunca se equivoca.

-¡El sombrero no está vivo, es un cacho de tela viejo! -refunfuña, y se dirige hacia donde está sentada la gente con corbatas verdes esmeralda, mientras la multitud la aplaude.

- _¡Estarás contento!_ -piensa ella mientras mira a Luke, que está en la mesa de enfrente. Él la devuelve la mirada y sonríe con malicia, como pensando _te lo mereces por quejarte tanto_. Beca y Luke tenían la asombrosa habilidad de hablar con miradas, se conocían desde el colegio, por lo que era fácil saber lo que estaba pensando el otro.

-Tienes que probar estos macarrones a la carbonara, están buenísimos -dice una chica que estaba sentada a su izquierda y llevaba su oscuro pelo recogido en una trenza.

-Eh… vale. Gracias -responde Beca, sintiéndose rara. _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_

-Soy Stacie, por cierto -se presenta ella, toda sonrisas. _La verdad es que es bastante guapa_ , se encuentra pensando Beca, a lo que rápidamente se aclara la garganta y responde:

-Encantada, yo soy Beca.

-¿Y has venido con alguien más aparte de ese guapetón de _Gryffindor_?

- _¿Guapetón? Eww…_ -Beca estaba sorprendida de que alguien viese a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Bueno, la verdad es que no tan sorprendida, después de todo, era guapo. Pero ella nunca se había parado a pensar en eso–. No, sólo él.

-Aaaah, ya entiendo -Stacie enarca una ceja y se lleva el tenedor a la boca de una forma demasiado sexy.

-¿Qué entiendes? -Beca se da cuenta de que Stacie iba con segundas.

-Que estáis saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Beca se echa a reír.

-¿Por qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Pues… porque sólo somos amigos.

-Ah, perdona, es que sois los dos tan guapos y parecía que teníais tanta confianza cuando estabais discutiendo antes…

-No discutíamos.

-Discutíais como un matrimonio -suelta una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Coño, qué susto! -Beca se gira hacia la mesa de _Hufflepuff_ , y una rubia con unos kilitos de más se reía.

-¡Pues el rubiales, _pa'_ mí! -sigue diciendo aquella extraña.

-¡De eso nada, yo le vi primero! -exclama Stacie–. ¿Qué pasa, Amy, no hay suficiente machos en _Hufflepuff_?

-¡Stacie, sabes que a mí me van los leones salvajes, rawwrr! -suelta ella, haciendo un gesto de zarpa con la mano–. Soy Amy, como ya ha dicho mi amiga Stacie -la rubia le hace un gesto de cabeza a Beca a modo de saludo.

-Yo soy Beca.

-No, si ya lo sé, llevo cotilleando toda vuestra conversación desde el principio -dice como si fuese lo más natural.

-¡Eres una maleducada!

-A ver, yo necesito salseo, y aquí hay menos gente. Me aburro -se gira y sigue comiendo.

-No te preocupes, no todos somos así de cotillas. Vas a ver cómo vas a querer seguir viniendo a nuestras reuniones.

-Sí, ya me ha dicho Benji que hay… cosas todos los meses.

-¡Sí, a veces nos quedamos a dormir! ¡Nos llevamos nuestro saco, el neceser y el pijama y nos lo pasamos genial!

-Yupi -dice Beca sin entusiasmo.

-¡Ay, desde luego eres la alegría de la huerta!

-Y hoy me has pillado contenta. Estoy en modo " _happy Telettuby_ ".

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada, cosas de Luke y mías. Cuando estoy muy contenta, como de pequeña veíamos juntos esa serie y según dicen todos, sonreía mucho, tenemos esa coña.

-¿Ves como hay algo entre vosotros?

-¡Que no, pesada! Si quieres os presento y os hago de casamentera.

-¡Trato hecho!

-¿Cómo que trato? Si yo no saco nada a cambio.

-Bueno, pues te debo un favor. Si quieres que te presente a algún maromo de _Slytherin_ , dímelo, me los conozco a todos muy bien -guiña un ojo y Beca pone cara de asco.

-No, gracias. No estoy interesada -dice Beca terminándose su ración de macarrones.

Stacie la mira unos segundos, pone cara de haber descubierto algo, tras lo cual sonríe para sí, y sigue comiendo. Beca se da cuenta, pero decide no preguntar.

-¡Pues dile adiós a tu maromo, porque está ligándose a la estirada ésa de al lado! -exclama Amy, que parece haber vuelto a poner la antena.

-¡Apaga ya _Radio Patio_! Y no es verdad, simplemente está siendo amable. Además, es rubia, como tú, y a ti ni te ha mirado.

-Bah, hay más leones en el mar.

-Será peces -dice Beca.

-¿Acaso es el símbolo de _Gryffindor_ un pez, alma de cántaro? -dice Amy, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Ah… vale, que aquí hay que hablar siguiendo la lógica de la saga. Estupendo -Beca sonríe incómoda, diciéndose a sí misma que debió fingir que estaba enferma y así haberse librado de esta reunión absurda.

-Pero vamos, que si quieres, aquí hay muchos besugos, ya me entiendes -sigue diciendo Amy -he tenido que librarme de varios moscardones, ¡son tan frikis!

Beca acaba riendo ante las cosas que Amy seguía diciendo. Igual no se estaba tan mal aquí. Si seguía conociendo gente tan divertida como ella, o tan maja como Stacie, pensaría en seguir asistiendo a las actividades que estuviesen programadas.


	2. Quisiera ser una de esas Bludgers

-¡Estimados alumnos! -vocifera el falso Dumbledore -no, en serio, es que está usando un megáfono- Si ya habéis terminado de poneros como cerdos -mira a un chaval que está un poco rellenito y éste murmura "¿qué?" -me gustaría comunicaros que ahora mismo se va a realizar una prueba para aquellos que queráis ser parte de los equipos de Quidditch.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que los presentes se pusieran a hablar muy animados, pues ¿quién no quería participar en el deporte más famoso del mundo mágico?

-Bah -dice Beca, llevándose una última cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca.

-¿Bah? ¿En serio no estás deseando ver quiénes van a representar a nuestra Casa?

-Por muy sorprendente que te parezca, no -responde, sin ganas, y como todos se levantan para dirigirse al enorme jardín donde se celebraría el acontecimiento, ella los sigue junto a Stacie y Amy.

-Eres muy rara.

-Estamos en una convención de frikis. Raros somos todos, ¿no crees? -dice Beca, esta vez sonriendo.

-Sé que te hay una parte de ti que está interesada en el Quidditch -dice Stacie, mientras una… ¿abuela? Disfrazada de la señora Hooch explica las reglas a seguir para la selección y se van formando cuatro filas.

-Hombre, si las escobas volasen de verdad, no te diría yo que no.

-O sea que no sólo te interesa el Quidditch, ¡también te gustaría formar parte del equipo! -exclama Stacie muy alegre–. Estarías muy sexy con esa equipación -le susurra Stacie al oído, haciendo que Beca se ponga roja y la mire con sorpresa.

-Bueno, a ver, tampoco es imposible que me presente, quiero decir… -empieza a decir.

-¡Beca se presenta voluntaria como Tributo! -grita Amy haciendo gestos con ambas manos señalándola. Todo el mundo se vuelve y empiezan a reírse.

-¡¿En serio era necesario que hicieses eso?! -exclama enfadada.

-Es que si no, veo que te rajas. ¡Venga, chica, demuéstrales de qué eres capaz!

-¿Y tú para qué la animas? -pregunta un chico que es de Hufflepuff, como Amy.

-Necesito darle emoción a mi vida, y vosotros sois unos sosos. Preséntate tú también, Bumper. Muéstrame ese macho que llevas dentro.

-¡Por supuesto que me voy a presentar, soy el mejor! -dice él con arrogancia, y camina con piernas rígidas hacia la fila de Hufflepuff como si llevase dos melones bajo los brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunta Beca.

- _Na_ , que estará estreñido -responde Amy.

Beca se acaba poniendo en la cola, y apenas ve porque la mayoría son más altos que ella, como era de esperar. De pronto se oyen exclamaciones y vitoreos como si estuviesen viendo a la misma Madonna sobre el escenario.

-¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre? -Beca empieza a dar saltitos, a lo que alguien en la fila de al lado se ríe.

-¿No bebiste suficientes batidos de pequeña, Becky? -suelta Luke, quien, habiendo jugado de portero en el equipo de fútbol del colegio, se presentaba también a la prueba.

-Qué gracioso -replica entre dientes–. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa? -pregunta, acercándose a su amigo, pues con tanto jaleo no le oía muy bien.

-Mejor que lo veas tú misma -dice él, y un segundo después la pone sobre sus hombros, haciendo que grite del susto.

-¡Luke, no soy una niña, no me lleves a caballi…! -empieza a quejarse, pero se queda boquiabierta cuando descubre la razón de que la gente esté tan animada. Una pelirroja de pelo ondulado está golpeando todas y cada una de las pelotas que le lanzan, algunas a gran distancia–. ¡Aaah! -grita la morena al caerse hacia atrás, pues se había quedado embobada y perdido el equilibrio al soltarse sin querer. Luke consiguió evitar que cayese al suelo, y sólo Stacie y Amy se habían dado cuenta de ello, ya que el resto seguía ensimismado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has mareado? -pregunta Stacie.

-Igual no es buena idea que hagas la prueba -añade Amy.

-¡No, de eso nada! Estoy perfectamente -dice rápidamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Casi te escoñas contra el suelo -dice Luke.

-¡No sonrío! -exclama Beca, más afectada de lo que debería–. O sea, estoy… contenta de poder participar en la prueba. Pienso ser un miembro de nuestro equipo de Slytherin -añade orgullosa.

-¿O sea que ahora sí te alegras de que te haya obligado a venir? -pregunta Luke, con una mirada de "ya me puedes ir dando las gracias".

-Sí, vaaale, esto tiene mejor pinta de lo que esperaba. Y ahora ¡súbeme otra vez, que no veo un pijo! -hace un gesto con las manos de que la cojan.

-¡Oh, qué mona, es como una niña pequeña! ¡Ven, pequeña Becky! -le chincha Luke, volviendo a echarla sobre sus amplios hombros, mientras las otras dos se ríen.

Beca ve cómo aquella misteriosa chica sigue golpeando las pelotas. Jamás había sido una de esas personas entusiastas de los deportes. Ver un partido de cualquier cosa la aburría muchísimo. Pero en esta ocasión, ver unas simples pruebas, ya no el deporte en sí -si es que esto podía considerarlo realmente un deporte- le estaba empezando a interesar bastante. _Sí, es el Quidditch. Es por la emoción de que la gente me aplauda cuando ganemos la Copa. Bueno, a mí y al equipo, no voy a ser egocéntrica. No tiene nada que ver con esa chica que es tan guap… ¿Beca qué narices estás pensando?_ Beca se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Tiene el cielo en sus ojos -dice en voz baja sin darse cuenta, pero como la cabeza de Luke estaba tan cerca -concretamente unos centímetros debajo de ella- él sí lo oye.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Nada, que vaya pedazo jardín tiene Benji, me gusta la idea de jugar a cielo abierto - _Y el premio al comentario más absurdo del año es para… Beca Mitchell_. _¿Por qué me siento así? Estoy tan confusa… bueno, no tanto como confusa, ya sé que juego en otro equipo. Ja, ja, en otro equipo, soy tan graciosa. Vale, no. Si alguien estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento ahora mismo, pensaría que soy retrasada._

-¡Parece que tenemos una fuerte candidata al puesto de Golpeadora! ¡Ha dado a las _Bludgers_ como nadie! ¿Podrá alguien quitarla el puesto? -exclama aquella vieja disfrazada de la señora Hooch–. ¡Benji, es mi hora de la pastilla! Y tráeme un vasito de agua también, majo -dice la señora mirándose el reloj de muñeca.

-¡Ya voy, abuela! -responde el moreno, desapareciendo de la sala.

-¿Su abuela es la profesora de vuelo? -pregunta Beca, mirando a aquella misteriosa pelirroja volver hacia la multitud de Gryffindor. De repente sus ojos ven, o creen ver, cómo aquella chica la devolvía la mirada y la sonreía ampliamente, con su pelo ondeando al viento. _¡Mitchell, vuelve a la Tierra, no hay viento, estás alucinando!_

–… y por eso también Hagrid es su tío -oye en una especie de lejanía la voz de Luke–. ¡Eh, Beca! -la pone en el suelo.

-Tía, estás _alelá_ -dice Amy.

-Sólo estoy nerviosa por la prueba, somos bastantes -miente lo mejor que puede, y de reojo ve a Stacie sonriéndole como si ella fuese su confidente y estuviese guardándola un secreto esencial.

-Bueno, como no todos vamos a presentarnos al mismo puesto, tenemos posibilidades de conseguirlo. ¿Tú en qué posición vas a jugar? -pregunta Luke.

-Pues… -Beca se queda en blanco. ¿Se había puesto en la cola y aún no sabía ni qué quería ser?

-Yo voy a ser Buscadora -dice Amy.

-Yo creo que también -dice Stacie pensativa.

-No, hija, te has confundido. Tú eres una _buscona_ , que es otra cosa -bromea la rubia, haciendo que la más alta la dé en el hombro y se ría.

-No, la verdad es que podría destrozarme la manicura si intento coger la Snitch -suelta, haciendo que todos se miren entre sí, incrédulos.

-Hombre, es que si vamos a eso, no vas a poder jugar en ninguna posición -dice Amy.

-¿Y si te presentas a Cazadora? Yo creo que te pega. Si eres rápida puedes ir a marcar puntos más fácilmente -propone Luke.

-Pues oye, no estaría mal. ¡Sí, voy a presentarme a Cazadora!

-Buscadora.

-¿Qué? -preguntan todos.

-Voy a presentarme a Buscadora -decide Beca finalmente.

-Siempre que he perdido algo lo has acabado encontrando tú, así que con ese ojo me parece bien -dice Luke.

-¡Te vas a cagar! -exclama Amy–. No te voy a quitar ojo de encima, morenaza, que lo sepas -Amy hace un gesto de "te estoy vigilando" con los dedos índice y medio.

-Lo mismo te digo -dice Beca sonriendo.

Beca buscó con la mirada a la chica de antes durante lo que quedaba de prueba, pero no hubo suerte. _Ojalá vuelva a verla. ¿De qué Casa era? ¡Mierda, se me ha olvidado fijarme!_ Las pruebas continuaron, y para alegría de los cuatro, todos habían sido seleccionados.

-Me parece a mí que con una Capitana como tú lo tendremos súper fácil para ganar -le dice Luke a una rubia que acababa de llegar.

-Por supuesto, los Posen somos muy buenos líderes. ¡Chloe, lo hemos conseguido! -exclama de pronto girándose hacia alguien que venía de entre la multitud.

-¡Sí, te lo dije, Aubrey, lo vamos a petar!

Beca se quedó petrificada. _Es ella. Es… de Gryffindor. Jo. Yo quería que jugara en mi equipo. En mis dos equipos. Nota mental: dejar de pensar chistes malos._

-¡Soy golpeador, yeaaaah Bumper's _in da house_! -el chico moreno de antes choca la mano de Amy y se va haciendo una especie de danza de apareamiento de pavo real. Qué tío más raro.

-Bueno, pues os presento a mi equipo: Aubrey, Chloe, éstas son Stacie, Amy y Beca, mi mejor amiga.

-Os vamos a patear el culo -dice Aubrey.

-No seas maleducada. Ay, ¡esta chica! -la reprende Chloe–. Pues encantadas de conoceros. Supongo que nos veremos por aquí el mes que viene.

-¡¿El mes que viene?! -exclama Beca.

-Claro, hija, no querrás que la pobre familia de Benji tenga el sarao este montado una semana entera, ¿no? -responde Amy.

-Hasta el mes que viene, chao -dice Chloe, yendo hacia la salida con Aubrey.

Beca se quedó un poco triste. No volvería a verla hasta dentro de un mes. _Mira el lado bueno, el resto de convenciones son una vez al año, ésta al menos va a tener lugar cada mes_ -trató de consolarse, mientras veía a Chloe salir por la puerta.


	3. Dos aca-locas y un amorío al descubierto

-¿Beca, estás ahí? -pregunta Luke agitando su mano ante mis ojos.

-Sí, te estoy escuchando.

-Desde la Convención has estado muy distraída. ¿Qué pasa, que ya no estás muy convencida de seguir yendo?

-No, no es eso. _¡Pero si es todo lo contrario, necesito ir ya para poder verla! ¡Falta tanto tiempo!_

-Ya estás otra vez con la mirada perdida. ¡Aaaah, ya sé! ¡Tienes miedo porque sabes que Gryffindor va a ganar a Slytherin! -exclama señalándola con el índice.

-¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja! ¡Sois vosotros los que vais a perder! Esto ya no son los libros, Dumbledore siempre tenía favoritismo con Harry y hacía bullying a Slytherin -dice Beca, indignada.

-Eso son palabras de un auténtico Slytherin. ¡Ya te han lavado el cerebro!

-Me lo has lavado tú convenciéndome de ir en primer lugar.

-Pero ahora quieres volver, así que te hice un favor.

 _No tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto es eso cierto._ Beca recibe un whatshapp del grupo **aca-Hogwarts** que había creado Amy, y en el cual estaban ella, Beca y Stacie, pues tras haberse conocido aquella noche en el Gran Comedor habían hecho buenas migas.

 _ **Amy:**_ **¡** han pasado ya 2 semanas y no te hemos vuelto a ver el pelo, tía!

 _ **Stacie:**_ eso, ya te echamos de menos. Y sé que tú también echas de menos a alguien ;)

 _¿Cómo?_

 _ **Beca:**_ sí, yo también os echo de menos a vosotras.

 _Ay Dios. No me digas que Stacie sabe… nah. Imposible. ¿O sí?_ Por si acaso las suposiciones de Beca fueran ciertas, decide añadir:

 _ **Beca:**_ ¿qué os parece quedar en un rato? Me estoy aburriendo como una ostra.

-¿Con quién te estás mandando mensajes? -pregunta Luke.

-Son Amy y Stacie.

-¿Stacie la buenorra de Slytherin? -pregunta, con repentino interés.

-Eh… ¿acaso te gusta? -Beca arquea una ceja, y él, por primera vez en años, se sonroja.

-Nah, es guapa, pero vamos… -arruga el gesto como quitándole importancia, pero Beca, que le conoce muy bien, sabe que esa es su manera de actuar cuando no quiere que nadie sepa lo que siente verdaderamente.

-Vale, lo que tú digas -suelta una carcajada y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, oye! ¿No le estarás poniendo a Stacie que me gusta, no? -se abalanza sobre Beca y le quita el móvil para comprobarlo.

-¡Eh, devuélvemelo! Como si me fuese a meter en tu vida romántica -responde, tratando de recuperar el móvil mientras su amigo lee la conversación.

-Oye -Luke se para en seco y de pronto se le forma una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Beca de una manera que no había visto antes.

-¿Qué? -pregunta, irritada porque sigue sin devolverla el móvil.

-¿Qué es esto de que Stacie sabe que echas de menos a alguien? ¿Cuándo le ha importado alguien a Becky Mitchell?

-¡Que no me llames así, leñe! Y no es lo que piensas, es un malentendido.

-Ya -dice él no creyendo una palabra, y devolviéndola el móvil–. Bueno, como ya me he enterado de que habéis hecho planes… me voy ya a casa.

-Cotilla…

Luke le saca la lengua y se va del cuarto de Beca. Ella se asoma por la ventana y exclama:

-¿No preferirías venir a encontrarte con tu amorcito del alma?

-¡Que no me gusta!

-¡Y a mí tampoco me gusta nadie! -añade ella.

-¡Ya me lo has dicho! ¿Para qué me lo repites? ¡Eso es que sí! -exclama él de vuelta.

-¡Que no! ¡Hala, vete ya!

-¡Como usted ordene, Lady Becky!

-¡Eres insufrible!

-¡Gracias!

Beca se ríe y cierra la ventana. Lo de su repentino cuelgue se le estaba yendo de las manos. A este paso iba a enterarse medio barrio.

Las chicas se habían reunido en una cafetería de la ciudad que era famosa por sus gofres, y cada una se lo había pedido con un tipo de chocolate diferente.

-¿Y si hacemos una porra? A ver quién acierta el orden en que quedan los equipos de Quidditch este año.

-¡Sí! Estaría bien -dice Stacie, y Beca asiente.

-Primero vemos el primer partido de cada equipo, para tantear el terreno. Luego ya podemos decidir, porque si no, es tontería.

-Quien gane invita a pizza -dice Beca.

-Pero una grande, que si no, me quedo con hambre -dice Amy.

-Vaaale.

-Y dinos… - Stacie de repente cambia de tema–. ¿Vas a entrar en acción en la próxima Convención? -mira a Beca con picardía.

-¿Acción? No sé de qué me hablas -responde ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo tampoco -Amy le da un sorbo a su batido.

-Es que a Beca le hace tilín alguien. ¿Verdad que sí?

-¡No! -exclama más alto de lo que quería, haciendo que una pareja de viejos se dé la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡Hala, no fastidies! ¿Quién, quién?

-Nadie. No me gusta nadie. Stacie, déjalo.

-¡Anda, vaaa! ¡Que somos compis de Casa, y ella es mi mejor amiga! No se lo vamos a contar a nadie más.

-Sí, eso, suéltalo -Amy se detiene un segundo y pone cara de habérsele ocurrido algo genial. Nada más lejos de la realidad. De pronto, se pone a cantar, toda motivada:

 _¡Suéltalooo, Suéltalooo!_

 _No lo puedo ya retener  
¡Suéltalooo! Suéltalooo!  
Ya no hay nada que temer.  
Que más da, ya se descubrió.  
Déjalo escapar...  
El frío a mí nunca me molestó._

Termina su actuación agachando la cabeza, como si se fuese a bajar un telón imaginario tras su actuación.

-No te preocupes, esto es normal -le susurra a Beca.

-¿Que eso es normal? -dice ojiplática.

-Es que antes estuvimos en un grupo a cappella en el insti. Y me sale mi vena artística -explica Amy.

-Y eso de improvisar en cualquier momento una canción era parte de los deberes que nos mandaban.

-Qué bien… -dice Beca. _Lo que yo decía. No puede haber ido a esa Convención nadie normal. Bueno, excepto_ _ **ella**_ _. Un momento. ¿Y si tampoco es normal?_

-¡Hija, qué cara susto se te ha _quedao_! -exclama Amy.

-Está pensando en cierta Gryffindor. Las canciones encienden su corazón helado. ¡Ah, helado! ¿Has visto lo que he hecho ahí? -exclama Stacie, chocando la mano con la de Amy.

-¡Seh, somos las mejores!

-Eh… vaale. Que no me gusta nadie, de verdad, olvidaos del tema, es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

-Lo siento, pero una vez que a Stacie le sale su vena de maruja, no hay nadie que la detenga.

-Está bien. Creo que hay alguien que es muy guapa. Pero ya está. No la conozco.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé, ya sé! -Amy se queda pensativa–. ¡Es esa que se parece a Taylor Momsen! Es tan parecida a ti, con ese _eyeliner_ que la hace parecer un mapache.

-No -niega con la cabeza, y se come otro trozo de gofre.

-No es rubia -dice Stacie.

-Pues vaya, gracias por el _spoiler_. Ahora sé que no puedo ser yo -Amy se cruza de brazos.

Beca se ríe. Esta gente estaría loca, pero eran tan graciosas que le daba igual.

-Digamos que su tipo es más Ginny Weasley. ¿Verdad? -Stacie le guiña un ojo.

-Sí -confiesa Beca, agachando la cabeza algo ruborizada.

-Mmm… ¡no! -exclama Amy, dándose cuenta de algo–. ¡Es la amiga de Aubrey!

-¿Quién era Aubrey? Me suena…

-La rubia que la acompañaba. Ambas fueron a nuestro insti. Y estuvimos en el mismo grupo a cappella.

-¿En serio? ¿Ella también hace cantos espontáneos?

-Ja, ja. Sí, si lo quieres llamar así.

-Pero no tengo posibilidades con ella.

-¡Claro que sí, se sabe que salió con una chica dos años mayor que ella! Eran como dos modelos de _Victoria Secret_ caminando por una pasarela cuando las veías juntas en los pasillos.

-Sólo que con más ropa -añade Amy.

-Pero aún así… no sé si yo le gustaría -dice Beca, aunque estaba algo más animada por el hecho de saber que las chicas eran una opción para aquella pelirroja.

-Te ayudaríamos, pero como eres una tipa dura que no necesita a nadie… -la pica Amy.

-¡No, no es verdad!  
-¿O sea que eres una blandita? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Es todo fachada? -dice Stacie.

-No, soy súper malota. Pero yo sola no puedo llamar su atención.

-De momento estás en el equipo de Quidditch. Eso créeme que te va a ayudar. ¡Buah, verás cuando tengáis que competir la una contra la otra! -exclama Amy, emocionada.

Beca no había pensado en eso. De pronto sintió unos nervios repentinos por algo que todavía no sabía ni cuándo ocurriría.

-Bueno, vale. Pensaremos un plan. O dos por si acaso, durante estas dos semanas que quedan hasta la próxima vez que os veáis -dice Amy.

-¡Qué bonito, qué romántico! -dice Stacie con ojos soñadores.

-Espero que salga bien. Confío en vosotras -sonríe Beca.

Ahora que sabía que podía contar con sus dos nuevas amigas, Beca se quedó más tranquila. Sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Y es que, para ser sinceros, jamás podría haber hablado del tema con Luke. Esto de tener amigas femeninas podía ser un buen cambio.


	4. Una metedura de pata y unas roscas refra

**Muchas gracias por el feed, me animan mucho vuestros comentarios ^^**

-¡Vamos, so lento!

-La última vez no tenías tanta prisa por llegar -dice Luke siguiendo (con cierta dificultad) a su amiga–. Parece mentira que con esas piernas tan cortas vayas tan rápido.

-Será que tú estás gordo y te pesa el culo, rubiales -replica ella, con un tono más simpático que el que emplearía habitualmente. Sin duda, Beca estaba de muy bien humor.

-Estás particularmente contenta hoy. Ya sé que estamos en _Halloween_ y te gusta esta fiesta. Pero sabiendo que por culpa del evento de hoy no vas a poder seguir con tu tradición de ver _Pesadilla Antes de Navidad_ como haces cada año, pensaba que te ibas a negar a venir.

-Ya sabes que ver películas no me gusta demasiado. Ésa es la única que veo una vez al año, así que me la sé de memoria. Por un año no pasa nada.

-Nunca te pierdes tu cita con Tim Burton. Pero si no quieres contarme por qué estás tan contenta, no voy a insistir más. Me da que te gusta recibir atención, así que no te voy a dar el gusto.

-¡Qué atención ni qué niño muerto!

-Ja, ja, niño muerto. ¿Lo pillas? ¡Estamos en _Halloween_!

-¡Dios qué toooonto eres! No te doy porque no llego -dice ella, cada vez más impaciente. _La otra vez la casa de Benji no me pareció que estuviese tan lejos._

Por fin entraron. Beca trató de aparentar que le daba igual estar allí. Después de todo, no quería perder su imagen de tipa dura. Tenía que poner cara de indiferencia, con eso bastaría.

-Hola, eras Beca, ¿no? -dice una voz a su izquierda cuando entran en el hall principal. A su lado había aparecido Chloe.

-¿Eh? S…sí, Beca, ésa soy yo -a la mierda la cara de indiferencia, en su lugar pone cara de haber visto un fantasma -porque claro, no lo vas a ser tú, quiero decir, tú no eres yo, tú eres… ¡me tengo que ir, adiós! -Beca camina deprisa hacia el pasillo derecho, que no sabe a dónde la lleva. Le da igual, a decir verdad. _¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Ay, Dios, no he hecho un ridículo más grande en mi vida! Ahora sí que no puedo hablar con ella. Les diré a Stacie y Amy que se olviden del plan de acercarme a ella. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar lo más alejada posible._

-Mira, por ahí viene un tomate con complejo de queso gruyer -dice Amy al ver venir a Beca por ese pasillo.

-¿Por qué iba a creerse un tomate que es un queso?

-Porque viene más roja que mi tía Sigismunda cuando se puso a tomar el sol en Benidorm y vino hecha un cangrejo. Los guiris no podían competir con ella, no he visto una persona más quemada en mi vida. Y como Beca tiene piercings, pues eso, que está _tó agujereá_ como un queso. Ay, Stacie, de verdad, nunca entiendes mi humor inteligente.

-¿Perdona? ¿Me estás llamando tonta?

-Ssh, no es momento de discutir. ¡Si ni nos ha visto! ¡Ey, Beca! ¿Vas al baño también? Te esperamos si quieres.

-Ah, hola -dice ella cabizbaja. No, voy… a tomar el aire.

-Pues hombre, como que te has desviado un poco de la entrada. ¿Qué te pasa, mujer? -pregunta Amy, y tanto ella como Stacie se acercan hacia ella.

-Vamos al baño. Para desahogarse de los problemas, es de todas bien sabido que hay que hablarlo allí. Es como si fuese un lugar mágico -dice Stacie–. Como si fuera…

-Un mundooo ideaaaal -se pone a cantar Amy, mientras las tres caminan hacia el dichoso baño, que parecía no aparecer a la vista nunca.

Cuando llegan frente a la puerta del aseo, Amy toma de la mano a Beca y le canta:

 _Ven Princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar  
Yo te puedo mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas_

Hace un gesto amplio con la mano y Stacie abre la puerta para seguirla el rollo. Beca no puede evitar reírse brevemente. Esta chica de verdad que estaba loca.

-Bueno, dinos, alma en pena. ¿Por qué estás triste en un día como hoy? ¡Es la mejor fiesta del año!

-Hombre, la mejor es la fiesta de la espuma. ¡Hay tantos tíos allí sin camiseta! -exclama Stacie.

-Emm… -Beca pone cara de asco y responde a la pregunta- digamos que acabo de tener un encuentro no muy agradable con quien vosotras sabéis.

-¡Uooooh, oh dios mío! ¡No fastidies que acabas de encontrarte con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso?

-¡Es una Mortífaga! -Stacie la apunta con el dedo.

De pronto se oyen unos sollozos de una de las siete puertas del baño. Las tres se giran hacia allí.

-¡Menudo ambientazo! Entre que Beca es la alegría de la huerta y… ey, ¡Stacie mira lo que he hecho ahí!

-¡Ahora sí te he pillado! -se echan a reír.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -pregunta Beca, confusa.

-Nada, como venías hecha un tomate y estás toda tristona… -explica Amy.

-No te ofendas, pero es que ahora mismo ganas, lo que se dice ganas de reír, no tengo.

Se abre la puerta de golpe, haciendo que todas peguen un salto en el sitio, y ven a una persona de rasgos asiáticos salir de uno de los cubículos. Se supone que estaba hablando, porque veían que sus labios se movían. Pero estaban tan acojonadas como para preguntarla nada.

-Hola, yo soy Amy, ¿y tú eres…? -pregunta para hacer desaparecer la tensión que había.

-Lilly la Llorona -responde con un hilo de voz–. Me voy a comer antes de que venga un troll -dice, y se marcha.

-Aaaah, vale. Todo muy normal -dice Beca.

-Bueno, venga, cuéntanos qué te ha ocurrido. ¿Te encontraste con Voldemort, y luego?

-¡Que no fue con él! Si hay que ponerse a hablar así, más bien podrías decir que con la Señora Tenebrosa.

-¡Con Aubrey, esa tía sí que da canguelo!

-Fijo que podría con Voldy -añade Stacie.

-Casi. Con Chloe.

-No entiendo nada. ¡Pues mejor para ti, ya habéis roto el hielo!

-No, la que me he roto soy yo. He metido la pata. Me he puesto nerviosa y…

-¡No me digas más! ¡Y has besado a Aubrey en su lugar, a lo que Chloe te ha dado una bofetada a ti y le ha lanzado su cóctel a ella! ¡Has roto una amistad que ha durado años! ¡Vergüenza debería de darte! -exclama Amy.

-Eh… vuelve al mundo real, Amy -dice Beca–. He empezado a trabarme diciendo tonterías de que si tú eres tú y por eso no eres yo y no te llamas Beca. O algo así, me he ido lo más deprisa posible. Así que os agradecería que no fueseis hacia ellas en toda la noche por muy conocidas que seáis. Aunque si queréis poneros al día de vuestras vidas tras el insti o lo que sea, lo entiendo. Me iré y os dejaré a todas que os lo paséis bien.

-No seas tonta -dice Stacie, abrazándola–. No ha sido para tanto, ya verás cómo se resuelve. Además, hoy es una noche especial porque nos quedamos a dormir con motivo de _Halloween_ -la recuerda ella.

-De momento vamos a cenar, que me está sonando el estómago ya y todo -dice Amy, mientras salen del baño–. Y tengo que asegurarme de que Bumper no se pase comiendo o le volverá a doler el estómago como el año pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con Bumper, que te preocupas tanto de él? Además, el año pasado os vi tontear -dice Stacie dándola con el codo.

-Nada, que es un caso perdido el pobre.

-Ya.

Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor, hay ya gente sentada, pero aún faltan bastantes por llegar. Beca se sienta de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor para no ver a Chloe, ni que ella la vea a ella. Stacie se da cuenta, pero no dice nada y se sienta frente a su amiga.

Tras el discurso de bienvenida del falso Dumbledore, se ponen a comer.

-¡Qué guay, de postre, roscón! -suelta Bumper todo alegre, que estaba sentado frente a Amy.

-Tienes suerte, tú nunca te comes una rosca -suelta la rubia, y se ríe ella sola de su chiste malo–. Al contrario que ésta de aquí -le dice en bajo señalando disimuladamente a Stacie.

-Últimamente no tanto eh -dice Stacie–. Porque ya sabes, "más vale rosca en mano que ciento volando" -la sigue la corriente, y Beca se ríe por no llorar con tanto chiste malo seguido.

-Si alguna vez tengo pasta y decido abrir un club de la comedia, no olvidéis apuntaros. Tenéis un puesto fijo -dice Beca.

-¡Qué maja ella! -dice Amy–. Pues yo me forraría, vamos. ¡Que tiemble Ellen Degeneres, que voy a convertirme en la famosa más graciosa de toda Australia y le voy a hacer la competencia!

-No es muy difícil, con lo pequeño que es aquello -dice Bumper, que también tiene su parte de marujo.

-No te metas, so cotilla. Tú a comer -le ordena Amy, y sorprendentemente, le hace caso.

-Son como un matrimonio joven. ¡Qué bonito! -dice Stacie–. Hay que hacer que te reconcilies con tu mujer.

-¿Qué mujer?

-Pues quién va a ser, con tu Ginny, la que te pone nerviosita perdida -le guiña un ojo y hace un gesto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Pero no mires hacia allí, que se da cuenta! -exclama Beca–. No quiero que piense que estoy hablando de ella.

-Bueno, vale. La noche es muy larga, algo pasará.

-Y si no, haremos que pase -dice Amy.

Beca se preguntaba si la noche mejoraría. Ciertamente tenía que olvidarse de esa pequeña tontería que le había ocurrido antes. Pero aún así… ¿conseguiría hablar con Chloe una vez más sin quedar mal?


	5. Noche de Halloween

-¿Estás bien, Chloe? No has hablado en todo este tiempo -dice Aubrey mientras cenan.

-Sí, perfectamente. Estaba distraída, eso es todo -dice sin darle importancia. Después vuelve a mirar al frente, más concretamente, a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa que llevas con esa sonrisa tonta toda la cena, Luke?

Luke estaba empanado mirando a Stacie y ni había oído a Aubrey.

-¿No me digas que te hace tilín Beca? -pregunta ella, viendo a la morena que estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Beca? -pregunta él, y se echa a reír.

-¿Qué? Es posible. Os conocéis desde hace muchos años, así que…

-¿Y qué? Chloe y tú también os conocéis desde el colegio y no estáis juntas. ¿O sí?

-Me la tuve que quitar de encima, tiene las manos muy largas -dice Chloe.

-¡Oye, no inventes! -exclama Aubrey, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Entonces sí hubo algo? -Luke dirige una mirada inquisidora a la rubia.

-¡Que no! Qué más quisiera ella -responde molesta.

-Sabes que la que hubiera salido ganando eres tú. Cualquiera sería afortunado de salir conmigo -dice Chloe echándose el pelo hacia un lado con una mano.

-Serás creída.

En ese momento, Stacie se puso a mirar lo más discretamente posible a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras hablaba con Beca.

-Stacie, si quieres te puedo dar su número.

-¿El número de quién? -pregunta, confusa.

-De Luke.

-No estaba mirando a Luke.

-Ya, claro. Por muy preocupadas que estéis por mí, no vais a estar espiando a Chloe toda la cena.

-Y no lo estoy haciendo. Hay mucha gente en esa mesa. Podría interesarme quien menos te imaginas -replica la morena misteriosamente.

Beca paró de comer y la miró unos segundos, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

-Mientras no me quites a mi maromo me da igual -dice una voz en bajito a espaldas de Stacie.

-Sabía que te gustaba Bumper.

-¡Sssh, calla, que él no puede saberlo!

-No se lo vamos a decir. Yo no me metería en vuestra vida personal -dice Beca comiendo el postre.

Unos diez minutos después, tras haber terminado todos de cenar, Dumbledore se dirige a los alumnos:

-Sabed todos que hoy, en esta noche de _Halloween_ , va a tener lugar una actividad algo especial: la gymkana de Hogwarts.

-¿En qué libro sale esto? No recuerdo que se hiciese ninguna gymkana -pregunta Beca.

-Porque no la hay. Esta es una actividad especial que se ha inventado Benji -responde Stacie.

-El año pasado hubo una partida gigante de bolos -añade Amy–. Yo fui dentro de una bola grande transparente en la que tenía que correr hacia los bolos, que eran personas. Molaba un _puñao_.

-Bien. El objetivo será encontrar el Diario de Tom Riddle. Porque… ¿qué podría dar más miedo una noche de Halloween que el retorno del Señor Oscuro? Tendréis que impedir que Lord Voldemort abra la Cámara de los Secretos, y, para ello, deberéis haceros con ese diario antes de las 0:00 de esta noche. ¿Quéreis saber cuál es el premio? -Dumbledore esperó a que la gente respondiese un "sííí" al unísono.

Silencio. Eso es todo lo que hubo los siguientes segundos.

-Pues el premio… -comenzó a decir, manteniendo la atención de su público–. Os lo va a decir mi querido amigo, el Profesor Snape -Dumbledore hace un gesto hacia el falso Snape, cuya napia claramente era de mentira y se le estaba medio despegando de la cara.

-¡Tío, qué cutres, parece el Señor Potato! -exclama Amy, haciendo reír a los Hufflepuff cercanos y a los Slytherin que estaban en la mesa de al lado.

-Alumnos… de… Hogwarts -dice Snape con su característica voz profunda- ¿estáis seguros… de querer… saber con qué se os va… a recompensar? -eleva una ceja.

-¡Que sí, por favor, dínoslooo! -exclama un Ravenclaw, y el resto asiente, ansioso.

-Pues… ¡a joderse y aguantarse! -exclama él, y se da la vuelta todo digno caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores y dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Vamos no fastidies, es tan inaguantable como el de los libros! -dice alguien de la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Veo un terrible peligro! -exclama una señora que estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores.

-Oh, acérquese a contarnos qué es lo que ve, Profesora Trelawney -Dumbledore anima a la susodicha a acercarse.

-¡Coño, ésta sí que está bien caracterizada! -dice Amy.

-Es mi tía abuela Gleda. Tiene doce dioptrías y sus gafas la hacen parecer un topo. El pelo… bueno, digamos que siempre tiene un poquillo de electricidad estática.

-¿Un poquillo? -pregunta Beca en bajo–. Si parece que haya metido los dedos en un enchufe -añade, haciendo reír a Stacie, que le da en el brazo un golpecito.

-Chloe, ¿y ahora por qué te enfadas? -pregunta Aubrey, viendo a su amiga apretar los puños.

-Nada, me enerva que nos hayan dejado con la intriga de saber cuál es el premio.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto qué ganar? Tú siempre eres la que me dice "hay que disfrutar de la experiencia, no de ganar".

-Pero el premio seguro que es algo muy chulo. ¡Estamos en Hogwarts!

-Bueno, es verdad. De todas formas, Aubrey Posen siempre gana en lo que se proponga. Así que ya te contaré qué es cuando esté allí de pie disfrutando de la victoria -responde la rubia alzando la cabeza.

-¡Eso será si no lo gano yo!

-Es que no lo vas a ganar.

-Mira, tu chica tiene carácter -dice Stacie a Beca, que se da la vuelta. En ese momento, Luke la ve, por lo que las señala con el dedo discretamente y hace un gesto de "están locas". Aubrey se da cuenta y señala con la cabeza a Beca para que Chloe parase, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por estarse peleando con su mejor amiga, como si fuesen niñas pequeñas.

Cuando Chloe mira hacia donde su amiga señalaba, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Beca, que se da la vuelta inmediatamente.

-Veo un gran peligro, sí -repite la profesora Trelawney cuando se posiciona donde está Dumbledore–. El jardín y esta casa están llenos de trampas para los alumnos, deberéis actuar con cautela a la hora de buscar el ansiado diario.

-Ya lo habéis oído, esta búsqueda no va a ser fácil. Bien, pues ¡que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre! -exclama Dumbledore, a lo que Trelawney le da un codazo y le dice "eso fue el año pasado, y éste se corrige- Quiero decir… ¡la gymkana de Hogwarts! Tenéis dos horas justas. El primero que vuelva con el diario en la mano será el ganador. Deberéis ponerlo en la mesa de los profesores. Nosotros vamos a jugar al bingo… mágico.

Todos los alumnos salen pitando de allí para buscar el diario. Aquí no valía el amiguismo. Todos iban por libre y sólo pensaban en ganar. Bueno, es que de eso se trataba.

 _Pues vaya. He venido aquí a buscar un cuaderno. No era suficiente haber hecho el ridículo con Chloe. Ahora tengo que jugar a ser Dora la exploradora también._ Beca estaba molesta, ya que la última vez se lo pasó mejor cuando vio las pruebas de Quidditch, era algo que le daba emoción a aquella Convención. _Encima no sé dónde habrán ido Stacie y Amy. Pues nada, voy a tomármelo con calma y si lo encuentro yo, pues eso que gano, y nunca mejor dicho._

Por todas partes se veía gente corriendo de un lado a otro. A Beca le daba pereza el sólo verlos. Ella prefería ir andando tranquilamente, explorando la mansión. Así podía entretenerse, aunque no sabía si le iba a dar para dos horas.

En primer lugar se fue hacia el baño, a refrescarse la cara. Y si estaba allí el diario, como ocurría en la saga, pues mejor. Pero ¿cómo iban a haberlo escondido en el lavabo de chicas? Eso sería demasiado fácil. _Mientras no me vuelva a encontrar a la tía esa rara de antes, me da igual._

-No te voy a quitar los ojos de encima -dice una voz justo detrás de Beca, que acababa de echarse agua en la cara y vio pelo rubio reflejado en el espejo.

-¡Joder, me has asustado! -exclama, yendo a por papel para secarse rápidamente.

-Estás demasiado tranquila. ¿Acaso habéis hecho un pacto Benji y tú y nos estáis haciendo perder el tiempo al resto dando vueltas como tontos? -Aubrey se acerca a Beca hasta que están a tres centímetros la una de la otra, mientras la rubia la mira con superioridad.

-Eh… a menos que tu intención sea besarme, te agradecería que respetases mi espacio vital -le dice la morena haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

-¿¡Pero tú de qué vas!?

-¿¡Aubrey, qué haces ahí!? -pregunta Chloe abriendo la puerta del baño–. ¡Ya estás ligando a mis espaldas!

-¿¡Qué obsesión tenéis hoy todas con que os estoy tirando la caña!? ¡No estoy interesada en ninguna! ¡Aggggh! -exclama, yéndose del baño.

-Si te vuelve a molestar, dímelo y la pondré en su sitio -dice Chloe a Beca guiñándola un ojo, a lo que la más pequeña se queda paralizada–. Bueno, buena suerte -sonríe la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta del baño.

-¡Tiene que estar aquí! -exclama una voz abriendo de golpe la puerta, haciendo sobresaltarse a Beca.

-Tía, estás petrificada. ¡El basilisco ha estado aquí, Stacie! -dice Amy a la más alta, que venía detrás.

-¡Oh, no! Tendremos que buscar antídoto de mandrágora mientras andamos tras el diario -dice Stacie.

-Estoy bien, no estoy… venga vamos a por el cuaderno de las narices -dice rápidamente Beca, que no quería dar explicaciones.

-Uy, ya está roja otra vez. ¡Te ha paralizado Ginny!

-En realidad… sí.

-¡Oh, qué bien, habéis tenido otro encuentro! Esta vez espero que más afortunado -dice Stacie, entrelazando sus brazos y sacándola del baño para que las tres siguiesen explorando la mansión.

-Cuenta, cuenta.

-No ha pasado nada importante, sólo me guiñó un ojo porque…

-¡Chloe ha usado sus técnicas de seducción para que Beca la entregue el diario! ¡Qué bajo ha caído, muy mal para ser una Gryffindor!

-Una arpía, eso es lo que es -añade Stacie.

-¡Que no, que Aubrey se pensaba que yo sabía cuál es el escondite del diario y se me ha acercado porque quería amenazarme!

-¡Espera, espera! -Amy y Stacie se sueltan del brazo de Beca, parándose en seco–. ¿Sabes dónde está y no nos lo has contado? ¡Slytherin, mala pécora! -dice Amy.

-Oye, que yo también soy una Slytherin, no me insultes.

-¡Que no lo sé, ella se ha montado una película sin venir a cuento! Yo no podría estar menos interesada. Me parece un coñazo.

-¡Hala! -exclaman ambas–. ¿Cómo osas decir tal cosa de algo que ha programado el mismísimo Dumbledore?

\- Sólo me pongo a buscar cosas cuando se le pierden a Luke. Pero nunca me gustó jugar al escondite, me aburre.

-Porque a ella lo que le mola es que vayan a encontrarla y tirarla los trastos -dice Stacie–. No sé cómo se las arregla, pero siempre acaba encontrándola su Ginny.

-No digáis tonterías. Mirad, si lo encuentro, me lo escondo y os lo digo a vosotras. Y os lo rifáis -dice Beca, demostrando que pasaba olímpicamente de la gymkana.

-¡Qué gran amiga, qué magníficas sois las Slytherin! -exclama Amy haciendo un gesto con las manos al aire, como dirigiéndose a un Dios invisible.

-Serás chaquetera -murmura Stacie, con los brazos cruzados.

Las tres se separan, y Beca decide subir las escaleras de la primera planta. Los pasillos eran muy anchos, y había folios en algunas con mensajes que decían cosas como "No entrar. Habitación de la tía Sigismunda". _Bueno, si han limitado el número de habitaciones posibles, será menos difícil encontrarlo._

Beca estaba un poco cansada de tanto andar, y antes de terminar con la primera planta, pensó subir a la segunda y última, ya que si daba tanta pereza llegar a ella, quizás el diario estuviese allí. O si no, al menos habría menos gente, y prefería eso a ver gente yendo de aquí para allá que le ponía nerviosa.

Al ir por el pasillo de la izquierda, abre una enorme puerta de madera de roble y se queda fascinada al ver ante ella un gran piano de cola.

 _Ya he encontrado entretenimiento. Ahora sí que paso de seguir buscando el diario._

La madre de Beca le había contagiado su amor por la música, y ambas solían tocar el piano juntas, y cuando Beca creció, su madre se encargaba de tocar la guitarra mientras Beca tocaba el piano. La morena nunca había sido una entusiasta de la guitarra, así que se ciñó a practicar durante horas en el instrumento que tanto le gustaba. Cuando sus padres se separaron, Beca se fue a vivir con su madre a otro Estado, y dejó de tener ganas de tocar. Luego descubrió su talento para mezclar música con el ordenador, y desde entonces eso fue la única relación que tuvo con la música. Aunque al volver a casa en Navidad, seguía tocando con su madre canciones no sólo navideñas, sino también más modernas. A su familia le encantaba verlas juntas de esa forma, ya que desde que empezó la Universidad, no podían ver a la morena salvo en vacaciones.

Beca se sienta para tocar. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de tocar con maestría, ya que al tocar sólo en vacaciones seguro que había perdido práctica. No obstante, como estaba sola y no vio a más de un par de personas en esa planta, y tras asomarse a la ventana de aquella habitación observa que la mayoría andaban deambulando por el jardín, decide ponerse a ello.

Toca una primera nota. Luego otra. Después pone ambas manos sobre el instrumento, y empieza a cantar mientras se acompaña de la música que sus propias manos producen:

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

De pronto se une una voz femenina a su canto:

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

Suena un estruendo de notas maltocadas tras el susto que la voz le había dado a Beca, que se gira inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, mi voz es tan fea como para que dejes de tocar? -pregunta riéndose aquella chica.

-Oh, eres tú. No, es que… me has asustado -dice, al ver a Chloe.

-Perdona, es que vi que estaba la puerta medio abierta y decidí entrar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro -Beca carraspea, tratando de tranquilizarse, que le resulta imposible.

-Tocas muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Y tienes una voz muy bonita -añade.

-Tú también. Aunque no deberías usarla para ir dando sustos a la gente.

-Ja, ja, lo tendré en cuenta -responde la pelirroja riéndose–. ¿Me enseñas a tocar esta parte? Me encanta esta canción. Prometo no ser una alumna desastrosa.

-Emm… vale, sí. _¿Esto está realmente pasando o me he desmayado en el Gran Comedor, víctima de una intoxicación del pudin?_

Beca comienza a guiar a Chloe con las teclas, y al ver que en una parte se pierde, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, coge su mano derecha y la pone sobre las teclas correctas. Un segundo después reacciona ante el contacto de la piel de Chloe contra la suya. _Qué mano tan suave._

-¿Así? -pregunta Chloe, produciendo la nota correcta.

-Eh… sí, eso es. Ejem. Bueno, si quieres podemos seguir cantando mientras toco el resto, que me temo que no me da tiempo a enseñártelo en tan poco tiempo.

-No, claro que no. Además me gusta verte tocar -dice, y a Beca se le eriza la piel–. ¿Tienes frío? Claro, si es que ¿para qué te quitas la túnica estando casi a noviembre? -dice Chloe, que se levanta a por la túnica de Beca, que estaba sobre una elegante silla de la habitación. Después se la pone por encima de los hombros, y deja sus manos posadas allí mientras Beca toca, intentando no distraerse ante el contacto de Chloe. Pero algo no va bien.

-¿Pero qué…? -Beca intenta tocar la misma tecla varias veces, pero no produce sonido alguno.

-Debe de ser un piano antiguo. Estará algo estropeado -dice Chloe, acercándose a la parte posterior.

Beca la observa en silencio, y ve que Chloe pone cara de haber ganado la lotería.

-¡Beca, es el diario!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…?

-Mira -Chloe vuelve con un libro negro entre las manos, más feliz que un niño la Noche de Reyes.

-Vaya, enhorabuena.

-¿De qué hablas? Es tuyo, toma -le extiende el libro.

-No, tú lo encontraste.

-Porque tú lo has tocado. En cierto modo.

-A mí me da igual, disfruta el premio de mi parte.

-Que no, que es tuyo -Chloe y Beca zarandean el diario, pasándoselo de las manos de una a la otra, hasta que ven caer una… ¿postal?

Beca la coge y lee la portada:

 _Estás cordialmente invitado al_

 _Baile de Navidad_

 _Que tendrá lugar en la_

 _próxima Convención_

 _de diciembre a las 20:00 h_

 _Este ticket es válido para el estudiante_

 _y un invitado opcional_

Chloe pega un chillo agudo y exclama:

-¡Acepto!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Acabas de invitarme cordialmente al baile! Después de todo, yo te he cedido el diario a pesar de haber podido quedármelo.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ir al baile… conmigo?

-¡Sí, estaré encantada! ¡Qué ilusión! -exclama, y abraza a Beca.

-Bueno… tendremos que ir al Gran Bingo… ¡digo al Gran Comedor! A decirles a todos que hemos encontrado el diario.

-Has.

-Bueno, eso.

Cuando llegan a la mesa de los profesores, se encuentran una escena que no se esperaban: la tía abuela de Benji está sobre la mesa aferrada al bombo del bingo gritando:

-¡He hecho línea, la he cantado primero!

-¡Yo también tenía línea! -exclama Snape.

-¡Haber estado atento!  
-Gleda, Petronilo… o sea, Trelawney, Snape, tenemos compañía -dice Dumbledore, mandándolas acerarse–. Veo que has encontrado el diario.

-Lo hemos encontrado entre las dos realmente -dice Beca rápidamente, mirando a Chloe, complacida ante la generosidad de Beca.

-Bueno, está bien. Benji, avisa por megafonía de que el diario se ha encontrado ya.

Y así lo hace. Cuando están todos los alumnos sentados, aplauden a Beca y Chloe, y Dumbledore anuncia:

-¡Ellas dos serán las encargadas de abrir el Baile de Navidad! Además, como premio a su esfuerzo, se les dará un vale a las dos para que compren sus atuendos para dicho baile.

-Pues vaya, dijo que nos daría el premio a nosotras -dice Amy.

-¿Es que no ves que el destino las ha unido? -pregunta Stacie.

-Bueeeno, vale, me alegraré por ella porque ya tiene churri para el baile.

-¿Quién tiene churri? -pregunta Beca una vez que se sienta.

-¡Tú, so tonta! ¡Has conseguido a Ginny!

-Pero dejadla de llamar así -sonríe, y se vuelve hacia Chloe, que la devuelve la sonrisa, haciendo que sienta algo en el estómago. _Serán estas las mariposas que dicen_.

-Y encima te sale gratis el vestido. Qué suerte -dice Amy.

-Pero no sé qué comprarme. No tengo buen ojo para eso, nunca me pongo vestidos -se queja Beca.

-Nosotras te ayudamos. Además, va a ir Chloe porque el vale es para las dos, así que tendrás opinión de tres chicas.

-No quiero que ella sepa que necesito ayuda para vestirme.

-Bueno, pues ella que busque un vestido con su amiga mientras nosotras vamos contigo y nos compramos el nuestro -dice Stacie.

-Qué nervios.

-Va a ser una pasada.

-Por cierto, Stacie, ya sé que no te hace falta que te haga de casamentera, pero seguro que Luke te va a proponer que seas su pareja para el baile -la informa Beca–. Le gustaste desde el primer momento.

-Oh -dice Stacie.

-¿No te gusta? Pues serías la única. Quiero decir, aparte de mí.

-Es que… estaba interesada en alguien más. Pero no creo que quisiera venir conmigo -dice algo triste la más alta.

-¿Quién no querría ir contigo? -pregunta Amy.

-Es igual. Ay, ¡tengo unas ganas de saber qué vamos a hacer hoy! ¿Habéis traído el saco de dormir, verdad?

-Sí -dicen Beca y Amy.

Beca estaba más contenta que unas pascuas. La noche había comenzado de manera torpe, pero ha acabado siendo la mejor de su vida.


	6. Corazones partíos y un Jigglypuff celosó

Tras la gymkana, todos estaban cansados. Se había programado ver una película, que como no podía ser de otra manera, era la de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_. La película se iba a proyectar en una sala enorme en la que había colchonetas por el suelo. Dado que no había apenas muebles, podría ser una sala que se usase para algún baile o algún evento que los ricachones padres de Benji organizasen. Beca, Stacie y Amy se sientan juntas al final de la sala, apoyadas contra la pared. Después, cuando Beca ve a Luke le hace señas para que se acerque a sentarse con ellas. Detrás de él vienen Aubrey y Chloe, y ésta última saluda a Beca muy alegre.

-Bueno, ya me sé de uno que va a quedarse sopa -dice su amigo, al que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Imagínate yo, que a mí no me gusta ver películas.

-Pero las de Potter bien que te las has visto.

-Son una excepción porque me encantan los libros.

-Callaos, que empieza -dice Amy, que no parecía somnolienta en lo absoluto.

Durante la película se oyen risas en los momentos más cómicos, aunque para Beca son casi ecos, ya que está con los ojos cerrados y medio dormida.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño -dice una voz que viene de la izquierda de Luke; era Chloe. Beca abre los ojos con dificultad y se gira hacia ese lado.

-Es que a quién se le ocurre poner una película después de habernos hecho deambular durante horas por este sitio.

-Al menos no te has quedado dormida aún, Luke se ha dormido a los cinco minutos.

-Típico de él. Después de las 10 p.m. siempre le entra sueño, como cuando era un niño.

Amy y Stacie entre tanto no dejan de comentar cosas. Al principio eran de la película, pero ahora que están en modo cotorras Beca no está tan convencida de ello.

-Mañana sin falta se lo propongo. Pero en plan guay, sin presiones, ya sabes. Para que no se lo tenga muy creído -oye decir a Amy.

-De todas formas, lo de ir con pareja tampoco es tan importante, ¿no? Quiero decir, no somos muchos y esto es una convención. Probablemente esté más tiempo bebiendo que bailando así que… -dice Stacie.

-Di que sí. Eres una mujer guapa, fuerte e independiente -dice Beca–. Y podemos beber juntas, yo ni sé bailar, así que estaré más tiempo cerca de la mesa de las bebidas.

-Aubrey, ¿has oído? -pregunta Chloe a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Estoy viendo la película.

-Beca le ha dicho a Stacie que es guapa. ¿Tú crees que es más guapa que yo?

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Pues claro que no. Además, ella es muy alta para un _hobbit_ como ella.

-Gracias -dice Chloe entre risas–. Pero…

-¡¿Qué?! -pregunta irritada, pero no muy alto para que no molestar a nadie.

-¿Y si le gustan altas? Seguro que no vendría al baile conmigo de no ser porque yo estuve con ella cuando encontramos el diario. ¡Le he quitado a su pareja!

-¿Acaso sabes si le interesan las chicas? Va a ir al baile contigo porque sois las ganadoras. Si no, probablemente habría ido con Luke, y no con Stacie. Así que no te preocupes de la tetona ésa. Y a mí me ha dado vía libre para convencer a Luke de que me pida ir al baile con él. El resto son muy raros y no voy a ir con cualquiera -responde la rubia.

 _Es verdad. ¿Qué hago asumiendo que podría tener la más mínima posibilidad con Beca? El mundo es injusto._

Cuando se acaba la película, se les informa de que pueden ir a por sus sacos, que se habían guardado según llegaba la gente, para después ir a dormir a esta sala.

-Luke, vete con tu saco cerca de la puerta, que eres un meón -dice Beca picándole, ya que sabía que su amigo iba dos veces al baño todas las noches.

-Sssh, ¡calla! -dice Luke avergonzado, moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie lo había oído–. Si Stacie se entera, no va a querer ir al baile conmigo.

-Respecto a eso… -dice Beca llevándole a un sitio más apartado de la sala, con un tono que mostraba que iba a decirle algo que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia -es que Stacie ha decidido ir sola al baile.

-¿Cómo? No es posible, ¿por qué iba a querer eso?

-¡Está en su derecho, no necesita ningún tío para sentirse completa!  
-No exageres, mujer, que es sólo un baile.

-Es que… tiene un trauma con el Baile de Fin de Curso que hicieron en su instituto. El tío con el que fue… pues era… un poco celoso y la lió parda cuando los chicos la miraban. Y… no quiere volver a ir a un baile con nadie -se inventó ella, tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Vaya… entonces no importa. Lo siento mucho por ella, no se merece que la pase algo así -dice Luke algo afligido–. Vale, pues entonces se lo pediré a otra. Ya pensaré en quién mañana -sonríe algo forzadamente.

Beca se sintió fatal. Acababa de mentirle a su mejor amigo, y él lo había aceptado sin más. Jamás dudaría de su mejor amiga después de todo. Y fue eso lo que hizo a Beca se sentirse aún peor.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vete a dormir y deja de espiarles! -susurra Aubrey a su amiga, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero no porque la estuviese entrando sueño, sino porque estaba dándole vueltas a quién podría gustarle a Beca y maquinando vete tú a saber qué.

-Estoy contando ovejas -responde ella.

-Ya, pues las ovejas son para relajarse, y tú estás tan cabreada que va a incendiarse tu saco.

-¿Me estás llamando Satán?

-Calla y duerme.

-¡Sí, te lo ha llamado! -exclama Amy detrás de Aubrey, haciendo que ésta dé un respingo.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces ahí?!

-He venido donde hay salseo. Esa gente es muy aburrida -responde con tono tranquilo–. ¿Por qué has dicho que está cabreada, qué ha pasado? -pregunta, haciendo que Aubrey se vuelva hacia ella.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!  
-Como quieras, pero a los lectores de _El Profeta_ no les va a hacer ninguna gracia. Rita la Gorda: informando de los cotilleos del mundo mágico, un placer servirles.

-Dios qué gente más rara -murmura Aubrey, dándose la vuelta e intentando dormir.

-Si ya lo sabía yo, que tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas -dice Chloe entre dientes, mirando a Stacie, que está de espaldas a ella al lado de Beca y Luke.

-¡Chloe, deja de hablar de tetas contigo misma y vete a dormir, que me estás poniendo negra!

-Vaaale -dice ésta, rindiéndose.

Por la noche, cuando todo el mundo duerme, Chloe se despierta, ya que la está costando conciliar el sueño. Mira a su alrededor, y cuando nadie mira, se va hacia la pared en la que estaban los bolsos de las chicas de esa parte de la habitación. Va paso a paso, tratando de no pisar a nadie, y con mucho sigilo, abre el bolso de Aubrey. _Te vas a enterar, so guarra_.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Venga, todos arriba! -exclama Benji–. Ya está el desayuno puesto.

Todos empiezan a desperezarse, y otros seguían remoloneando.

-¿Stacie? ¿Qué…? ¡Pfff… ja, ja, ja! -Beca empieza a descojonarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta la más alta estirándose.

-Que nadie la vea, yo la tapo -dice Luke levantándose–. Vamos, yo seré tu guardaespaldas, sólo que por delante. ¡Ups, no pienses mal! -dice este ruborizándose.

-Toma -dice Amy riéndose, extendiéndole un espejo que había cogido de su bolso.

-¡Nooo! ¿Quién me ha hecho esto? -exclama casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te acompañaremos al baño ahora que hay mucho barullo y la gente no está despierta del todo -dice Beca–. Iremos al de la segunda planta, el de la primera seguro que va a estar a petar de chicas.

-¿Algo que comentar, Chloe? -pregunta Aubrey a su amiga, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué me hablas? Será sonámbula….

-Ya, y es una sonámbula que sabe qué bolso abrir, porque todas guardamos un rotulador en nuestro bolso, ¿no? -dice escéptica–. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a la pobre muchacha?! -exclama. ¡Eso es propio de una niña de primaria!

-Es sólo un monigote. Se lava el bigote con agua y jabón y se le va. Fin.

-Es permanente.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No, en realidad no. Eres muy mala gente. No sé qué haces que no estás en Slytherin.

-¡No soy mala gente, sólo tengo el corazón partido!

Detrás de Chloe una voz empieza a cantar:

 _¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca me abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

-¡Amy, no es momento de hacer el tonto! -replica Aubrey.

-Vale, vale, pero que sepas que si me hablas en plan borde me chivo de lo que ha pasado.

-¡No te atreverás! -grita Chloe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No sé yo -dice Amy, mirándose las uñas -Rita la Gorda es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener material para su próxima columna en _El Profeta_.

-No se lo digas, Beca no me perdonaría -suplica la pelirroja.

-Ah, vaya, ahora sí te importa lo que piense alguien -dice Aubrey.

-Está bien, no diré nada. Pero me debes una, pelirrojilla -dice Amy marchándose tras Luke, Beca y Stacie.

-Mira lo que has hecho. A ver cómo sales de ésta -dice Aubrey, divertida.

-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿eh?

-Mucho -responde, con los ojos entrecerrados y una tremenda cara de satisfacción.

Mientras, en el baño de chicas…

-Operación: Escoltar a _Stacie la Bigotuda_ completada -dice Amy una vez que están dentro. Ésta se queda en la puerta apoyada para que nadie entre. Luke se había marchado cuando Stacie hubo entrado, ya que de haberse quedado en la puerta por fuera, la gente podría sospechar.

-No me llames eso, voy a terminar acomplejada.

-Ya apenas se te nota -dice Beca.

-Podéis ir yendo a coger sitio, yo bajo enseguida. Voy a frotarme un poco más la cara para que se quite del todo y esperaré a que se me quite la rojez.

-Vale. Hoy te sientas a mi lado -dice Beca.

-Gracias. A todos. ¡Y Beca, guárdame unas tortitas!  
-Hecho -responde la más pequeña sonriendo.

Cuando Stacie lleva dos minutos dentro se abre la puerta, haciendo que su corazón se acelere.

-Hola, eh… sé lo que ha ocurrido, lo siento de verdad -dice Aubrey acercándose al lavabo donde estaba Stacie.

-No sé quién habrá sido, pero cuando me entere, se va a enterar. ¡No le he hecho nada a nadie!

-Seguro que es sólo una niñata que te tiene envidia -dice Aubrey tratando de animarla.

-No sé por qué iba a tenerme nadie envidia. Hasta en el instituto yo era del grupo de las populares y mis amigas dejaron de hablarme sin motivo ninguno y a decir rumores. Acabé cambiándome de instituto. Caigo mal a la gente. A ver quién puede envidiar a alguien que no consigue conservar a sus amigas.

-¿Aca-perdona? Ésas no eran amigas, si se inventaban cosas es porque obviamente sí tenían envidia de ti. Seguro que eras la más guapa y la más simpática.

-¿Eso crees? -la cara de la morena se ilumina un instante y sonríe.

-Claro que sí.

-Gracias, Aubrey. Significa mucho. Quiero decir, porque eres muy maja y tal. Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar? -lo último lo dice atropelladamente. _Así debió sentirse Beca ayer. Qué palo._

Cuando Beca y Amy bajan al Gran Comedor, se encuentran a Chloe parada en el marco de la puerta de la sala en la que habían dormido, que quedaba cerca del comedor.

-Ve yendo, Amy, ahora te alcanzo -le dice la morena, a lo que Amy se va, y Beca se acerca a Chloe–. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Soy mala persona, Beca. Acabo de darme cuenta.

-¿Qué? Qué tontería. ¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?

-Yo le hice eso a Stacie -confiesa por fin, cabizbaja.

-N… no, eso es… uau. No sé qué decir -Beca estaba confusa. ¿Se había colado por una tía que se dedicaba a hacerle bullying a su edad?

-Lo siento mucho, ahora sé que fue una estupidez.

-No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con ella. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Sois enemigas del insti o algo?

-Qué va. Si apenas tuvimos relación, ella tenía unas amigas y yo otras. No importa la razón, sólo lo que he hecho. Me disculparé con ella, pero después de haber comido algo, aunque no es que tenga mucha hambre. Pero si no igual me desmayo.

-Yo te cogeré, serás mi Jigglypuff en apuros.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, en vez de damisela en apuros…

-No, lo que me has llamado.

-¿Nunca has visto Pokémon o qué?

-Cuando era muy pequeña, pero no me gustaba demasiado.

-Pues este Pokémon se dedicaba a pintarle la cara a la gente cuando les dormía con su canto. A mí me caía muy mal cuando hacía eso. Pensaba "como me hagas eso a mí, te ibas a comer el rotulador".

-Oh -Chloe se sintió peor. O sea que Beca la odiaba, se lo había soltado con una indirecta, algo extraña, pero el mensaje estaba ahí. Sabía que no podía caerle bien si le había hecho algo a una de sus amigas.

-Pero tú la vas a pedir perdón. Así que eres mejor que ese pequeño cabroncete -añade la morena.

-¿Entonces no estás molesta conmigo?

-Hombre, ayudaría que me dijeras por qué lo has hecho.

-Ya te lo contaré en otro momento -dice rápidamente, queriendo evitar el tema.

-Yo tampoco he sido muy buena persona últimamente.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué has podido hacer tú?

-Mentir a Luke. Sobre algo que era muy importante para él.

-Vaya dos tontas somos -dice Chloe más animada al saber que Beca tampoco era una santa.

-Vaya dos -sonríe Beca, y caminan juntas hacia el comedor.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me gusta leer lo que pensáis :P**

 **ballpointmf** : I've decided not to translate this fic yet, since due to my college studies I won't have enough time to do it. Maybe next July I will, since I will be graduating then.

 **Lizzy:** tu mensaje me dejó algo confusa xD Creo que quisiste decir que nunca antes habías leído un fic de amor entre dos chicas. Bueno, Bechloe está muy extendido y hay muy buenos fics (en inglés al menos) que son geniales de ellas dos. Si te gusta mi fic aunque no las shipees, no pasa nada, aquí lo importante es que lo leas si te gusta y ya está


	7. Dos tontas muy tontas y Sta

-Me van a dar arcadas por culpa de vosotras dos -dice una voz detrás de Beca. La de Amy, que, como es costumbre, se metió donde no la llamaban.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo -replica ella, mientras Chloe sigue lanzándola besos al aire.

-No, sólo tonteando súper descaradamente -dice Stacie.

-¿Tontear? Si ella ni sabe que me gusta.

-Quién sabe, lo mismo a ella también le haces tilín -dice Amy, lanzando la indirecta para ver si Beca lo pillaba sin tener que "traicionar" a Chloe, que obviamente quería mantenerlo en secreto.

-Es lo más gracioso que he oído en meses.

Stacie, que estaba sentada junto a Beca, se gira disimuladamente hacia Amy con cara de "¿tú sabes algo, no?" a lo que Amy simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto, que estamos comiendo! -le espeta Aubrey a su amiga–. Dios de qué retrasada te has colgado -esto último lo dice en bajo para que Luke no la oiga.

-Es divertida, no retrasada. Es una pena que tú no sepas qué significa esa palabra. ¡Au! -Aubrey la da en el brazo por contestarla de esa forma.

-Sé divertirme perfectamente, la diferencia es que yo tengo clase y tú eres una vulgar de mucho cuidado -dice con la cabeza bien alta tras llevarse un trozo de tortita a la boca.

-Hablando de divertirse, Aubrey… eeh… me preguntaba -empieza a decir Luke algo nervioso -si querrías ir al baile conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Te lo iba a pedir yo primero! Pues sí, sí quiero -dice con una amplia sonrisa.

-Genial -dice Luke sonriendo también.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí? -pregunta Stacie, a la que no se la pasa una.

-¿Crees que si tuviese tan buen oído estaría aquí en vez de estar trabajando para la CIA? -dice Beca.

-Se lo ha pedido. ¡El estúpido de tu amigo se lo acaba de pedir! -Stacie le da un puñetazo a la mesa sin darse cuenta, haciendo que todos los Slytherin se vuelvan hacia ella.

-Bueno, si no te lo habría pedido a ti, que habría sido peor.

-¿Y por qué ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué pasa, al final sólo triunfan las rubias no?

-Hombre, por supuesto -responde Amy.

-¡Ay, deja de meterte!

-Oh, pobre morena tetuda, qué dramón. El chico que se lo quería pedir y al que la señorita le daba igual ha invitado a una rubia. Vamos te quejarás.

-¡Me quejo porque hay muchas rubias en todo este Comedor y justo va y se lo pide a la mía… o sea… ya me entendéis! -se sonroja y sigue comiendo como puede.

-Dios sí que estás colada por ella -Beca se ríe.

-¡Tú cállate, que si no hubieses coincidido con Chloe en la sala del piano no estaríais ni hablando!

-Ya… gracias por subirme la moral eh.

-Ayss… nunca soy borde con mis amigas, perdóname. Es que no puedo controlarme.

-¿Somos amigas entonces?

-¡Pues claro, los amigos de las Convenciones son para siempre! -exclama Amy.

-Y los novios también -dice Bumper.

-¿Tú qué hablas?

-¿Eh? Nada Amy, no he dicho nada.

-Ah, creía -A Amy le gustaba hacerse la dura con él, pero en el fondo sabía que iban a estar juntos. Cuando ella quisiera, claro.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Dumbledore anunció que en la próxima convención tendría lugar el primer partido de Quidditch del año. ¿Los equipos participantes? Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-¡Buaaah, salseso! -exclama Amy–. Me alegra estar de espectadora esta vez, vais a estar todas las parejitas de enemigos.

-¿Enemigos? Es sólo un juego -dice Beca.

-Oh, pobrecita, no quiere hacerle daño a Ginny -dice Stacie refunfuñando–. ¡Hay que ir a por todas, y somos Slytherin, así que a jugar sucio!

-¡Eso! -dicen unos que están sentados enfrente de ellas–. Nuestra Casa tiene que ganar los partidos, y más si es contra esos chulos de Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué queréis, que les ponga un petardo en el culo? -dice Beca incrédula.

-¡Hostia, qué buena idea! -exclaman ellos.

-Tenemos tiempo de pensar una estrategia hasta el mes que viene -dice Stacie. Y Amy nos puede ayudar, que es muy ingeniosa.

-¡Sí hombre, os las apañáis vosotras!  
-Oh, ya veo. Eres una cagona, y tienes miedo de que nosotros ganemos a Gryffindor y entonces os toque jugar contra nosotros -la pica Stacie.

-Hoy está peleona la tía -dice Beca.

-Claro, porque no puede tener a _Aubrey, la Princesa Guerrera_.

-¡No todo gira en torno a esa rubia!  
-Uuuuh, ahora es _ésa rubia_. Del amor al odio hay un paso, dicen. Pues sí que ha ido rápida la cosa.

-Déjame en paz, Amy. A partir de ahora, prohibido decir su nombre.

-Vale. Mira, viene.

-¿Qué viene quién?

-El Señor Oscuro -sigue Beca.

-Qué tontas sois. Y para vuestra información, no estoy colada, simplemente me parece muy guapa y tiene mucho caráct…

-¿Preparadas para enfrentaros contra nosotras? -dice una voz detrás de Stacie, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-Por supuesto, nacimos preparadas -Beca se cruza de brazos.

-Vaya Mitchell, conque vas de sobrada, ¿eh? Ya te comerás tus palabras -dice Chloe.

-Fijo que tú quisieras que se comiera otra cosa -dice Amy.

-¿Aca-scuse me? -Aubrey la había oído perfectamente.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, seguid. Yo haré una porra. A ver si acierto con el equipo ganador.

-¿Y por quién piensas votar?

-Aaah… ya lo veré. Está la cosa difícil. Y tengo que pensar en mis ganancias.

-Ahora se cree la banquera del _Monopoly_ -dice Beca, que estaba aún roja tras haber oído el comentario de Amy.

-Por cierto, mejor hacemos cola ya para recoger la equipación -dice Luke. Habían pagado por anticipado unas semanas antes el traje y apuntado su nombre, apellido, además de haberles tomado las medidas a los jugadores.

Una vez se ponen a hacer cola, Chloe mira de reojo a Beca desde la fila de al lado, a lo que Aubrey la da en el brazo.

-No me gusta esta manía que tienes últimamente de pegarme.

-No seas exagerada. Pero ya podrías disimular un poquito, bonita.

-¿Disimular? Sólo estoy contemplando el paisaje.

-Ya.

-Oye, tú al menos vas al baile con Luke, y sabes que él quiere ir contigo porque para eso te lo ha pedido. Yo voy al baile con Beca por pura suerte.

-Lo sé, ¡es genial! Los rubios más exuberantes de toda la Convención. ¡Juntos! Temía que me lo pidiese algún friki de éstos feos que hay.

-De verdad, cómo eres.

-Como si tú hubieses ido con cualquiera.

-Porque yo estoy enamorada, no como tú, que sólo te gusta por su aspecto -Chloe le saca la lengua.

-No, de eso nada. Es majo.

-Guau, espero estar el día de tu boda presente y que en tus votos digas eso mismo. "Me casé con Luke porque estaba _mazao_ , que ya quisiera Capitán América esos músculos, y porque es majo." -se burla su amiga.

-No seas ridícula. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Quieres una foto mía? Igual te dura más -dice Beca, habiéndose dado cuenta de las miradas de Chloe.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy segura de que la equipación te va a quedar muy bien. Te pega mucho -dice Chloe, sin darse (demasiada) cuenta de que estaba flirteando otra vez.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, ya lo comprobarás en el partido -le guiña un ojo. ¿ _Desde cuándo sabes ligar, Beca? No sigas o se dará cuenta._

-Oh, qué sexy estarías con esa tela cubriendo tu cuerpo de _hobbit_. Vas a hacer que se me suban los colores.

-¡Cállate Aubrey, mira quién es la ridícula ahora!

-¿Si soy tan ridícula y no tengo razón entonces por qué tienes la cara y el pelo del mismo color?

-¡Ssh! -Chloe sonríe a Beca con nerviosismo, rezando por que no estuviese oyendo las burlas de Aubrey.

-Qué felices, dos enamoradas que van a verse las caras en el partido -dice Stacie, irritada.

-Que ella no está enamorada, y no quiero que se entere de que yo sí, así que haz el favor de callarte. Y alegra esa cara.

-¿Para qué, si no me la va a mirar Aubrey?

-¿No habíamos quedado en no decir su nombre?

-Qué cruel es el mundo. El finde que viene salimos las tres de copas, que lo necesito urgentemente.

-Sólo si no eres una de esas borrachas que van llorando por las esquinas.

-¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Soy más alegre que de costumbre! Y si vieses a Amy… tiene un peligro… a la mínima va dando abrazos y acercándose a la gente.

-Lo veré por mí misma entonces.

La Convención se da por terminada y todos se dirigen a la salida.

-Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos el mes que viene -dice Beca.

-¿Y por qué no nos vemos antes? Dame tu número -dice Chloe, que no se cortaba un pelo. Y además, se habían llevado tan bien que era natural querer seguir en contacto.

-Podríamos quedar todos alguna vez -dice Amy.

-Buena idea -dicen todos a la vez.

Parece mentira lo que cambian las cosas. O eso pensaba Beca. Cuando llegó a esta segunda reunión y tuvo aquel desafortunado encuentro con Chloe pensó que lo mismo ni querría volver. Y ahora ha hecho amigos (bueno, no sabía si llamar a Aubrey "amiga", pero en fin) y va a ir al baile con la chica que le hace tilín. E iba a competir contra ella en la siguiente Convención. Esto iba a ponerse interesante.

* * *

 **Lizzy:** tú que me preguntabas qué leer de Bechloe, te recomiendo una trilogía de aquí de fanfiction (en inglés). Es en este orden: _This Time I'm Going After Love,_ _Just Want Your Love_ y _Everything Has Changed_. Son de **awriterofthings.** Es mi autora favorita de FanFiction, cualquier cosa de Bechloe suya es genial.

 **NaruGato:** me alegra que te guste el fic. Respecto a lo que has dicho, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mi forma de escribir? Saberlo me ayudaría para tenerlo en cuenta para este fic y los fics futuros que escriba :)

Y gracias al resto que habéis comentado :D


	8. ¡No con mi madre!

Beca estaba en su cuarto, esperando impaciente por que sonara el timbre. De pronto oye que llaman a la puerta de su habitación y se levanta de golpe.

-Vaya, hija, no tenías por qué levantarte porque venga a verte -dice su madre, divertida–. Ni que fuera una reina. Aunque hay que reconocer que de serlo, sería la reina más divertida que el mundo haya visto jamás.

-Ya se está echando flores -murmura Beca, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Pensaba que eras Chloe.

-¿Es que Chloe sí es una reina?

-Déjalo, no hace gracia. Aunque de serlo sería la más alegre del mundo.

-Me lo creo, no te había visto sonreír tanto desde que te regalé la consola ésa en tu último cumpleaños. ¿Entonces es especial esta Chloe? -su madre podía ser muchas cosas, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo. Y sabiendo las preferencias de su hija, no se le escapaba una.

-Es una amiga. Cualquier persona a la que deje ser amiga mía es especial por ganarse ese privilegio.

-Mira quién se echa flores ahora -ambas se ríen y su madre decide dejarla, porque ve que su hija está nerviosa por la visita de la misteriosa Chloe y, ante todo, no quiere hacerla sentir peor. Aunque eso no quita que fuese a estar al loro de lo que pasase mientras ambas estuvieran en su cuarto. Después de unos quince minutos suena el timbre. _Vaya, sí que es puntual_ -piensa Beca mirando la hora de su reloj de pulsera.

-Está arriba, en su cuarto, toda nerviosa esperando a que vengas -dice la madre de Beca a Chloe–. Como un perro cuando ve que lo van a sacar a pasear -bromea su madre, y se oyen las risas de ambas. Beca maldice a su madre para sus adentros.

-¡Hola, Becs! -la saluda Chloe cuando abre la puerta de golpe. Porque sí, Chloe, cuando se trataba de invadir el espacio personal de cualquiera, no seguía protocolos.

-¿Para qué llamar a la puerta, verdad? -dice Beca, fingiendo que la molesta, pero con la sonrisa que tiene en la cara es imposible ocultar que está contenta-. Si quieres quito la puerta de mi cuarto directamente, total...

-Si no te molesta que te vea cambiarte cuando venga a tu casa... porque, seamos sinceras, voy a venir muy a menudo, y no te voy a avisar de que voy a entrar. Es más divertido así.

-Eeh... ¿y quién dice que te voy a invitar más veces? -Beca enarca una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

-Tu madre -responde la pelirroja con un tono casual.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, de hecho me ha pedido que me quede a cenar. Naturalmente la he dicho que sólo si tú estás de acuerdo.

-Pues claro que quiero -dice la morena, algo extrañada de que su madre haya sido tan amable con alguien que acaba de conocer. Por lo que a ella respecta, Chloe bien podría ser una traficante de drogas. Bah, ¿a quién pretende engañar? Chloe sólo podría traficar con sonrisas, si eso fuera posible. Es demasiado alegre y positiva como para pensar semejante estupidez. Pero podría ser una espía encubierta, que se camela a las víctimas con sus ojazos y su contagiosa sonrisa, y esa voz cantarina que usa incluso para decir "buenos días".

-Beca, eh. Estás en Babia. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Y por qué me miras así? -Chloe la está mirando con cara divertida, y se acerca a ella.

-¿Has visto Sr. y Sra. Smith? -suelta Beca como si nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Es la peli ésa de Angelina Jolie?

-Sí -Beca entrecierra los ojos, como sospechando algo.

-Hace mucho. No me acuerdo de casi nada de la peli. ¿Era una espía o algo así, no?

-¿No te acuerdas o no quieres acordarte? ¿Acaso ocultas algo? -Beca sigue con su descabellada teoría.

-Emm... ¿que me gustaría verla contigo? Planazo: peli y palomitas en tu casa.

-¿Y por qué no en la tuya?

-Porque me ha caído bien tu madre.

-Ah, ¿que ella también está incluida en el plan? -abre los ojos como platos.

-Si quiere es bienvenida. Es su casa después de todo -se encoge de hombros-. Pero si tienes celos porque quiero verla también con ella pues sólo la vemos nosotras.

-¿Celos, yo? ¿De mi madre?

-Es que es una versión idéntica de ti, sólo que más... madura.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi madre? Chloe Beale, gracias. Ahora necesitaré ayuda psicológica -dice Beca, haciendo un gesto de desmayarse sobre la cama, a lo que Chloe la atrapa en sus brazos antes de que caiga sobre ésta.

-¿Estáis bailando un tango? -la madre de Beca irrumpe en el cuarto–.Bueno, no tengo de eso en mi repertorio. Pero si queréis os pongo a AC/DC de fondo. Aunque no queda muy romántico. Ahora que lo pienso, mi idea de romanticismo es muy distinta a la del resto de la gente. ¡Ya está! -exclama señalando a nada en particular- ¡Eso es! AC/DC acabó con mi matrimonio -Chloe no había cerrado la puerta al entrar, y fue por esto que la madre de Beca lo interpretó como una invitación a entrar. La verdad es que en eso Chloe y su madre se parecían bastante.

-Claro que sí, unos rockeros australianos están súper interesados en provocar divorcios -dice Beca con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, tuve que elegir entre mis dos amores: el rock o el sosaina de tu padre. Ya sabéis cómo acabó la historia.

-Ejem -Beca se aclaró la garganta para ver si su madre captaba la indirecta.

-Tengo caramelos mentolados. ¿Quieres uno?

-No, mamá.

-Yo sí -Chloe le siguió el juego a la madre de Beca, que se estaba haciendo la tonta para fastidiar a su hija... un poquito.

-Dios. ¿Os habéis aliado contra mí o algo?

-Si estuviese en contra de ti, hija, no habría pizza para cenar. De bacon y aceitunas negras, además, tu favorita. Chloe, ¿te gusta esa pizza? Porque si no, tenemos de otro tipo.

-No, ésa está bien, señora Mitchell.

-Ése no es mi apellido de soltera, es Swift. Y prefiero que me llames Katherine.

-Vale. Pues... me encanta esa pizza, Katherine. Por cierto, Beca y yo habíamos pensado que tal vez te gustaría... -comienza a decir la pelirroja, pero Beca se da cuenta y la interrumpe.

...saber que vas a ver a Chloe más a menudo de lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, sí? -pregunta algo extrañada por la reacción de su hija-. Me alegro, creo que Beca no ha invitado a nadie a casa desde que tenía 6 años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? -pregunta Chloe sorprendida.

-Sí. Bueno, me voy, que he quedado con unas amigas a tomar algo. Os veré en la cena.

-Adiós, Katherine -sonríe Chloe-. Qué maja es tu madre.

-Y con maja te refieres a que te mola, ¿verdad? -Beca sabía que estos celos eran algo muy infantil, seguro que Chloe sólo estaba picándola. Pero no era capaz de fingir indiferencia.

-La verdad es que sí. Tienes sus ojos y su... bueno, todo. Es como si Katherine hubiese tenido una hija consigo misma.

-Conque su "todo" ¿eh? ¿La has visto cambiarse, y por eso quieres volver más veces, a ver si me pillas cambiándome a mí y ver con qué versión te quedas? -Beca esta vez empleó un tono de broma. A decir verdad le hacía gracia la situación.

-Vaya, me has pillado. Desde luego la cosa está difícil -Chloe estaba feliz ante la posibilidad de que Beca pudiera estar sintiendo celos. ¿O sólo estaba siguiéndola el rollo?

-¿Por qué parece que te estés aguantando la risa?

-Es que… es increíble, si tuvieras el apellido de tu madre serías Beca Swift.

-Lo sé, déjalo. No tengo nada que ver con esa moñas.

-Pues a mí me gusta su música.

-Pues a mí me gusta la que hago yo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cantas en un grupo? -Chloe se emociona y pega un saltito.

-No. Hago remixes.

-¿En serio? Enséñame alguno anda… por fi -se pone las manos detrás de la espalda haciendo un gesto adorable, a lo que Beca no puede resistirse y la dice que se siente en su cama mientras enciende su portátil.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno…

-¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Acaso te gusta más Taylor Swift que yo?

-Tienes un serio problema con los celos -Chloe se ríe y la da un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Beca no se esperaba, y se pone roja.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Sabes? Necesitaré escuchar más remixes tuyos para decidirme por una de las dos. Así que otro día que me invites a tu casa lo sabrás -le guiña un ojo.

-Eres muy lista, señorita Beale.

-Lo sé -Chloe se echa unos mechones de pelo hacia un lado con la mano con gracia.

El móvil de Beca vibra, a lo que ésta lo coge y lee un mensaje que le ha llegado.

-¿Quién es?

-Luke.

-Hmm…

-¿Qué pasa, estás celosa tú ahora?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Debería?

-Puede.

-¡Ah! -Chloe se queda sin habla, porque no sabe si está bromeando o no. Con Beca nunca se sabía.

-Es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años.

-Estáis prácticamente casados entonces -la pelirroja se cruza de brazos.

-¿Te importa?

-No, a mí no. Pero no creo que quieras sufrir la ira de Aubrey.

-Oh. ¿O sea que le gusta Luke? ¿No es que quiera ir con él al baile y ya?

-¡No me digas que te gusta Aubrey! -Chloe puso los ojos como platos. Esto sí que no podía superarlo.

Beca se descojona, mientras Chloe empieza a enfadarse por no tomársela en serio.

-Dios, Chloe, ¿en serio? ¿Aubrey? -se quita unas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has preguntado?

-No sé si debería contártelo. Pero…


	9. ¡Al ataqueerrr!

-¿Pero qué? -pregunta Chloe expectante.

-Sé que hay alguien a quien sí le gusta Aubrey.

-¡Pues dímelo! ¿A qué esperas? -Chloe casi grita esto último.

-Esa persona prefiere que nadie se entere. Especialmente Aubrey.

-¿Pero entonces cómo va a saber si Aubrey también está interesada? ¿Habrá que intentarlo, no?

-Es más complicado de lo que parece. Bueno, no debería, pero en estos tiempos que corren aún hay quien se escandaliza.

-Hablas como mi abuela. Y Aubrey puede tener mala leche a veces, pero de ahí a decir que es un shock que alguien quiera salir con ella es pasarse, ¿no crees? -dice con un tono ligeramente molesto.

-¡No, no me refería a eso!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás?

-Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Es el gordito bajito que está siempre sonándose los mocos? -hace un gesto de asco.

-No. Ewww. Es... Alguien que es cercano a ella.

-¿Seguro que no es Luke?

-¡Que no!

-Oh, Dios...

-Sí, lo sé. Es un poco chocante porque no es algo que se vea venir...

-Beca, podrías haberlo admitido cuando te lo pregunté antes. Pobrecita. Has tenido que sufrir en silencio todo este tiempo. Mira que no haberme dado cuenta de que reírte es un mecanismo de defensa tuyo para ocultar tus sentimientos... -dice la pelirroja atropelladamente.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Crees que soy yo? -Beca se empieza a reír-. ¡Es Stacie!

-¿Cómo?

-Pero en serio, no se lo digas a Aubrey, no quiero hacerla sentir peor.

-Vale... -Chloe se queda pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-Mmm... nada. -se mira el reloj de pulsera -Oye, está empezando _El vestido de tu Boda._ ¡Vamos a verlo!

-¿Ves esa tontería de programa?

-¡Esa tontería es mi futuro!

-Dios, qué dramática. ¿Te tragas también las telenovelas que echan? -la pica la morena.

-No, lo más dramático que veo es _Anatomía de Grey_ -le saca la lengua.

-Nunca lo he visto.

-¿Quéee? ¡Beca, no estás disfrutando de la vida! Hagamos una cosa: te voy a hacer el favor de no obligarte a ver el programa de _El Vestido_.

-Vaya, qué considerada teniendo en cuenta que es mi casa y podría negarme.

-Pero -Chloe ignora sus palabras -tú y yo vamos a ver un capítulo de _Anatomía_ ahora mismo.

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué me odias?

-No te odio, tonta. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Vamos a ver uno que no sea el primero. Elige una temporada y un capítulo al azar. A ser posible que no sea de las cinco últimas, que hay mucho más mal rollo.

-Está bien. Mira, si no, elígelo tú. Yo voy haciendo palomitas.

-¡Bien!

Beca se va y sonríe. Esta chica se entusiasmaba por todo, lo mismo daba que fuese comer palomitas que enseñarla una canción que le gustase a Beca. Esto era una de las cosas por las que le gustaba tanto.

Entre tanto, Chloe aprovechó para sacar el móvil en lo que Beca estaba en la planta baja haciendo las palomitas. De hecho, lo de sugerirla ver algo juntas era una estrategia para librarse de ella unos minutillos y mandar un mensaje a Aubrey. Porque Chloe siempre lo tenía todo pensado cuando le interesaba, y usaba su mejor sonrisa para conseguir lo que quería.

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Aubrey, no te lo vas a creer_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _¿Qué pasa?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Stacie y Beca podrían acabar juntas?_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Sí, y ya te dije que es una idea absurda._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _¡Pues te equivocaste! ¡Ja!_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Porque según mis fuentes, a Stacie le gusta una chica._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _¿Quién? ¿Y tú qué fuentes vas a tener, si el contacto de más caché que tienes soy yo?_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Eso da igual, es una chica que no puede corresponderla. Oye, ¡¿y tú qué sabrás?! Tengo más conocidos de lo que crees ;)_

 _El caso es que ahora sí que mi misión corre peligro._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Ah, ¿que has iniciado una misión? xD_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _No es gracioso, mi futuro matrimonio corre peligro._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Espera, espera, ¿que te has prometido con alguien y a mí no me has dicho nada? D:_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _No, tonta, pero quiero que Beca sea mi novia. Y mi futura esposa, obviamente._

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Chloe, te lo digo con cariño: tú estás chalada._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _Si con chalada te refieres a que me gusta planificar las cosas para que todo me salga bien, entonces sí :P_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _mira, creo que deberías de olvidarte de Beca y de si Stacie se la quiere ligar o no, porque se te está yendo la olla. ¡Matrimonio dice! ¡Y con ésa!_

 _ **Chloe:**_ _¿qué tienes en contra? ¡Pues hala, ya no te nombro madrina de nuestros futuros niños!_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _facepalm. Tengo que salir un momento, ya hablaremos EN SERIO sobre esto. NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS._

 _ **Chloe:**_ _no hago tonterías, soy una romántica empedernida ¬¬_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _adiós. Besis *emoji de beso*_

-¡BESIS DE FRESI! -exclama una voz detrás de Chloe.

-¡Coño, qué susto! -Chloe se da cuenta de que si Beca ha leído eso último, ¡también ha podido ver lo anterior! -¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí cotilleándome el móvil?! -exclama, poniéndose más roja que la bandera de Japón.

-¿Por? ¿Es que hay algo que quieres ocultarme? -dice moviendo las cejas en plan insinuante.

-Eh… no, pero lo que pasa entre Aubrey y yo, se queda entre Aubrey y yo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Me estás poniendo los cuernos con ella?! ¿Con la lisiada?-grita imitando las típicas telenovelas.

-¿Lisiada? ¡Beca, qué tonterías dices! -por un momento, el tan sólo imaginar que Beca estuviese con ella y que estuviese celosa le hizo sentirse increíblemente bien, pero a los pocos segundos la pelirroja vuelve a la realidad y recuerda de que es sólo un juego. Y trata de contener su momentánea tristeza siguiéndola el rollo -Y para no gustarte ver ese tipo de programas, lo imitas demasiado bien. ¿Algo que alegar en tu defensa?

-No, señoría. Sigo odiando la telebasura tanto como hace cinco minutos. Las palomitas no me han cambiado la forma de pensar. ¡Y venga, que se van a enfriar!

Una vez en el salón, Beca explora las series del menú de su televisión, entre las que está _Anatomía de Grey_. Tenía la esperanza de que de todas las series existentes, ésa no estuviese incluida. Pero no, su gozo en un pozo.

-Toma -Beca le da a Chloe el refresco que le pidió antes de ir a sentarse. Era el mismo que el favorito de la morena. Con Chloe todo era sencillo. Y divertido.

-Ya me darás las gracias cuando acabe el capítulo -dice Chloe muy segura.

-Eso ya lo veremos -replica escéptica–. Anda… -dice para sí.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada -Beca se sonroja un poco, a lo que Chloe se reclina y la mira, y vuelve la vista hacia la pantalla, y de la pantalla a Beca–. ¡Deja de tratar de leerme la mente!

-¿Con que te gusta Arizona, eh? -pregunta, en parte para picarla, en parte para ver si la sonsacaba que le gustaban las chicas. Porque tampoco era imposible. ¿O sí?

-¡No! Es guapa, pero vamos… -Beca mentía fatal, era una cosa que su madre sabía bien, y ahora, también Chloe.

-No te culpo, la verdad es que es muuuuuy guapa. Yo si pudiera saldría con ella.

-Ya… pues no creo que hicieseis buena pareja.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, es que… se me parece bastante a ti.

-¿En serio? -Chloe no sabía cómo tomarse esto último. ¿Estaba tonteando con ella o simplemente la estaba diciendo lo que pensaba?

-Sí, sois súper alegres y positivas. Y tenéis una sonrisa parecida. Sólo hay una persona que tenga una sonrisa más grande, y es Julia Roberts. Nadie puede quitarla el récord.

-¿Y no pueden dos personas "súper alegres" estar juntas?

-¡Ni hablar, os explotaría la cara de veros sonreír la una a la otra!

Chloe se ríe y se acomoda en el asiento. Cuando va a coger un puñado de palomitas, su mano roza la de Beca, que tiembla un segundo. Chloe hace como que no lo ha visto, pero sabe que Beca se ha puesto nerviosa. Sabía que no era una persona de mucho contacto físico, pero… ¿tanto la molestaba un roce tan casual? ¿O le molestaba que ella le hubiese tocado con su mano? ¿Se estaba pasando con invadir su espacio personal y esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso? Chloe trató de sacarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza, sabía que Aubrey tenía parte de razón y se estaba poniendo algo paranoica, pero… ¿quién podía culparla, y más sabiendo que como a Stacie Aubrey no la correspondía, podía estar al acecho y quitarle a Beca?


	10. Indiscreciones y huevos de ornitorrinco

-Y a ti... ¿quién te gusta? -Beca se dio cuenta de que Chloe había notado el espasmo de su mano. Y si se daba cuenta de que ocurrió porque estaba coladísima no, lo siguiente, por ella, Chloe no vendría más veces a su casa a torturarla con _Anatomía de Grey_ ni, bueno, con nada. Ante todo, no quería espantarla.

-Pues... no sé, ya me has quitado a Arizona -le saca la lengua.

-Vaya, ¿qué pena, no? -dice picándola la morena.

-Pero creo que tienes razón, me gusta más Callie.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que es más mi tipo. Morena -Chloe abrió los ojos como platos. ¡A ver si iba a meter la pata! Lo de rozar la mano de Beca, pase. Pero no podía delatarse de una forma tan absurda. Así que rápidamente añadió -Es que las rubias nunca me han llamado mucho. Así que si tengo que elegir, me quedo con Callie por descarte.

-Entiendo - _qué pena, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones. Si es que ya sabía yo que me lo estaba imaginando todo. No está tonteando, seguramente es así con todo el mundo_.

Cuando se acabó el capítulo, Chloe la preguntó qué le parecía la serie. "No está mal" fue la respuesta de Beca, que en realidad pensó que el capítulo había sido demasiado corto y se había quedado con ganas de más.

-Mejor que una película, sí es. Porque ahora quiero saber qué va a ocurrir en el siguiente episodio. En las películas todo se resuelve al final, y ya sabemos todos cómo va a acabar. Aquí lo mismo da que palme el niño, puede ocurrir igualmente.

-¿Te da igual que mueran los niños? ¿Esas criaturitas indefensas? -Chloe se giró hacia ella con cara de corderito degollado.

-Dios, hablas igual que Arizona -se ríe Beca.

-No me hace gracia. Eres un monstruo. Me alegro de que no estés estudiando Medicina, menudo peligro.

-Oye, que tampoco he dicho que me alegre de que se muera la gente, pero bueno, si no son unos, serán otros. Y yo no tengo ninguna relación con la gente que aparece ahí, es ficción -explica con toda naturalidad.

-Pues a mí sí me afecta. No tienes alma -dice Chloe, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio te has enfadado por esta tontería?

-No estoy enfadada. Es que no sabía que fueras tan insensible.

-Vaaale, no me gusta que se mueran los niños -pone los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencida. Igual diciéndola lo que quiere oír deja de enfurruñarse.

-No es lo que piensas, no me vale. Mala persona. No me extraña que estés en Slytherin.

-¿Te estás metiendo con mi Casa… en mi casa?

-¿Te crees graciosa?

-¿Crees que lo soy?

-Puede.

-Gracias.

En este punto Chloe no puede seguir fingiendo estar enfadada con ella. Pero mira que era tonta, de verdad. Puede que no tuviese una sensibilidad enorme, pero al menos conseguía hacerla sonreír.

-¿Por qué vibra el sofá? ¿No será esto como la Cama Corazón de _Los Sims 1_? ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente, eh? -Chloe trata que Beca se ponga roja, y lo consigue.

-¡Qué dices, pervertida! ¡Es tu móvil! Lo he visto ahí antes, debajo del cojín. Entonces deduzco que te me estás insinuando tú a mí -a Beca la daba rabia que Chloe hiciese con ella lo que quisiera, era su turno de picarla.

-¡Para nada! Más quisieras tú -le saca la lengua. Mira que lo hacía veces. _Es como una niña pequeña_ , pensaba Beca. ¿Cómo sería Chloe de pequeña? Una cosa adorable, eso seguro. Beca se queda en Babia unos segundos hasta que Chloe dice -¿Te importa que lo coja? Es la pesada de Aubrey y me está pidiendo consejo sobre un asunto… privado.

-No, para nada. Yo me quedo aquí viendo la telebasura ésta que dan.

Chloe se va a la cocina y, bajando el tono de voz, responde:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Dime que no la tienes atada a la silla obligándola a pedirte matrimonio!  
-¡Oye! ¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante tontería?

-Porque eres una loca desesperada.

-Porque tú lo digas. Estamos viendo _Anatomía de Grey_.

-¿Ella ve esas cosas?

-Ahora sí.

-¿Ves? La estás controlando. ¡Loca!

-¡Deja de decir eso, que me lo acabo creyendo!

-Emm… perdona que interrumpa -Beca entra en la cocina- voy a hacer más palomitas, que sigo con el mono. Puedes ir al salón si quieres.

-¡Beca, huyeee, huye mientras puedas! -dice una voz dramáticamente a través del móvil de Chloe.

-¡Cállate, Bree! -sí, mejor me voy allí.

-¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Eres una asesina en serie? ¿No era suficiente con ser traficante de drogas? - _mierda, mierda, ¿por qué digo eso, que era una tontería de teoría mía?_

-¿¡Qué también traficas!? ¡La madre que te parió, Chloe!

-No, yo parí a ésta de aquí, a Chloe la parió otra. A no ser que haya salido de un huevo, que todo puede ser -la madre de Beca había entrado en casa, y no se habían dado cuenta con los gritos del móvil y las tonterías que se estaban diciendo en la cocina.

-¡Mamá, _joé_ , qué susto! -Beca se lleva la mano al corazón.

-¡Uh, palomitas! ¡Yo también quiero!

-¿Quién es la adulta aquí? Porque a veces creo que lo soy yo más que tú.

-¡Calla, tonta!

-¿Ha dicho que traficas con huevos? -Aubrey seguía al otro lado de la línea–. ¿¡Qué llevan esos huevos!? ¡No me esperaba eso de ti!

-¡¿Quién está traficando en mi casa?! ¿La estáis usando de contrabando? -exclama la madre de Beca.

-¡Gente, basta! ¡Nadie trafica con nada, era una coña mía! Y Aubrey, vete al otorrino, porque ni mi abuela oye tan mal.

-¿Huevos de ornitorrinco? -pregunta Aubrey, desconcertada.

-Aubrey, espérate, voy al salón -Chloe sale de la cocina para seguir la conversación. Porque habían pasado como 10 minutos y aún no sabía por qué la había llamado su amiga.

-Vaya, veo que ésta es la segunda tanda de palomitas que vas a hacer -dice su madre en un tono misterioso–. ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Es ahora cuando vas a atacar? -le guiña un ojo a su hija, que se pone colorada por enésima vez en el mismo día.

-¡Mamá, por Dios! ¡Nadie va a hacer nada!  
-Pues qué aburridas. Yo que tú, aprovechaba. Que éstas vuelan rápido. Y más si ha salido de un huevo.

-¿Espera qué? Ah, ya… qué humor te gastas, ¿eh?

-Alguien tiene que hacer gracia en esta casa. Porque tú de eso, poco. Y es una pena, hija.

-Para tu información, Chloe sí se ríe conmigo, antes de hecho estábamos viendo _Anatomía de Grey_ y se ha mosqueado por decir que me da igual que mueran niños porque es ficción. Y se le ha pasado gracias a mí.

-¿Qué has dicho qué? ¡Ahora ya no seré abuela!

-¿Qué estás diciendo ahora, mamá?

-Ahora que la tenías en el bote vas y dices eso, ya no va a querer tener niños contigo y me voy a quedar sin unos nietos preciosos y adorables.

-¿Has estado con Leslie otra vez, dándole a la cachimba?

-¡A mí no me hables así, que soy tu madre! Se había roto, así que hoy hemos puesto incienso mientras nos tomábamos unas copas -añade, como si eso mejorase la situación.

-Qué bien, oye. Cualquier día te encuentro en el hospital.

-¿Y te daría igual que me muriese?

-Esto NO es ficción. ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Y quedarme con el muermo de mi padre?

-¡Ésa es mi niña! Mira cómo diferencia quién tiene marcha y quién no. Las Navidades en casa de ese hombre tienen que ser como un funeral -dice, y se echan a reír.

Mientras, en el salón…

-¿Y bien?

-Espera, me estoy reponiendo de lo que hemos dicho antes… -se oye a Aubrey coger aire -menos mal que era un malentendido.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar por un momento que era cierto?

-Bueno, es igual. ¿Qué tal tu "misión"? ¡A mí no me dejes con la intriga! ¡Quiero detalles! Además, necesito saber que lo que vas a hacer es legal, que como futura abogada, si tengo que defenderte algún día en un juicio, tengo que ir preparada.

-No he hecho nada más que rozar su mano y lanzarle una indirecta sin querer.

-A ver a qué llamas tú indirecta.

-Le dije que me gustan las morenas.

-¡Hala, di que sí! Otra cosa no sé, pero Chloe, la discreción no es lo tuyo.

-¡Fue sin querer! Me estaba refiriendo a un personaje que sale en la serie que estábamos viendo.

-¿Y crees que ella es tonta?

-Bueno, tampoco me ha dicho nada. Se ha puesto celosa porque le dije que Arizona y yo haríamos buena pareja, y me ha dicho que ni hablar.

-Eso es otra cosa. Venga, sigue, que se pone interesante.

-Y… dijo que yo tenía que salir con alguien que no sonriese tanto.

-¡Pero tía, si está pillada por ti! ¡Blanco y en botella! ¿Cuándo la has visto tú sonreír?

-Pues siempre.

-Pues será contigo, porque vamos… ah, sí, y con esa Stacie -Aubrey sabía que esto le iba a ir directo a la patata.

-¿Estás diciendo que está tonteando con ambas?

-No. Bueno, me tengo que ir…

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Crees que está tanteando el terreno?

-No lo sé. Mira, ¿sabes qué? En la próxima Convención me voy a fijar en cómo se comporta contigo y con ella, y ya sacaré mis conclusiones.

-Está bien. Adiós, Bree.

-Adiós. Y no hagas tonterías.

¿Sería verdad la teoría de Aubrey? ¿Y si a Stacie le gustaba Aubrey, pero como a Aubrey ella no, Beca quería saber si Stacie estaba disponible del todo? ¿Y si además, quería que Chloe fuese el segundo plato, por si a Stacie le gustaban las chicas, pero no Beca? Pues por ahí sí que no iba a pasar. O se lanzaba Beca a por ella, o tendría que darle la patada, muy a su pesar.

 **Son bienvenidas las reviews y demás. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^**


	11. De Compras y Despelotes Inesperados

Era noviembre y Beca había quedado con Amy y Stacie para comprar el dichoso vestido para el _Baile de Navidad_. Que sí, que al menos con el cheque que Chloe y ella habían ganado no tendrían que pagarlo de su bolsillo, pero la cuestión era que a Beca eso de ir de compras jamás le había gustado. Dado que el cheque era para ambas, se dividieron la mitad del dinero y decidieron ir al mismo centro comercial a buscar la vestimenta porque, en palabras de Chloe, "así es todo más emocionante".

-¿Lista? -preguntaron Amy y Stacie una vez pusieron el pie en el centro comercial.

-No.

-¡No seas así! Vas a ir al baile con Ginny, después de todo -Stacie le guiña el ojo y mira detrás de Beca, donde se encontraban Chloe y Aubrey, que caminaban hacia ellas para saludarlas.

-¡Qué nervios! -exclama Chloe, y abraza a Beca, que se queda estática sin comprender por qué tanta emoción.

-Yupi…

-¡No me digas que no te hace ilusión encontrar el vestido ideal!

-No.

-¡Si lo sé te habría obligado a ver _El Vestido de tu Boda_! Igual así se te hubiesen contagiado un poco las ganas de comprarlo.

-Ni de coña. En fin, acabemos con esto ya. ¿Cuál es la tienda con los vestidos más _idealeees_? -pregunta Beca imitando a una pija al pronunciar la última palabra, lo que le saca una sonrisa a Stacie y Amy, pero en cambio Aubrey y Chloe se quedan consternadas.

-¿No serás tan ingenua de pensar que vas a comprarte un vestido que veas en la primera tienda que entres? -pregunta Aubrey, llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente, mientras Stacie sigue esa mano hipnotizada.

-Psss… no me seas descarada -le susurra Amy rápidamente, haciendo que la morena se recomponga de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Y qué quieres, que entre en más de 3 tiendas? -pregunta la más bajita, haciendo a las cuatro intercambiar una mirada y reírse brevemente.

-¡Beca, no vas a comprar una piruleta! -exclama Chloe–. Esto es serio. ¡Es el baile de Hogwarts! -dice aún más alto, haciendo que unos padres que pasaban por detrás peguen un respingo, y como la miran mal, la pelirroja añade aún gritando: "¡Si vosotros sois unos muggles del tres al cuarto no es mi problema, viva Gryffindor!". Ante esto, los padres se escandalizan más y se llevan a su hijo de la mano andando más deprisa–. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad, Becs? -dice ahora en una voz dulce.

-Eh, sí, claro -Beca aún se está reponiendo de la impresión. El lema _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ debió de inspirarse en Chloe, ¡vaya carácter!

-Venga, vamos a ésta -Chloe agarra a Beca de la mano, mientras Aubrey las sigue con paso firme y la cabeza bien alta.

-Vaya sargento está hecha la rubia ésta -comenta Amy con Stacie.

-Tienen las dos mucho carácter, eso está claro -coincide la más alta, sin querer defenderla a capa y espada, con tal de mantener en secreto sus sentimientos.

Una vez que Beca se lleva dos vestidos al vestuario, sintiéndose orgullosa de haber sido capaz de escoger entre los montones de vestidos disponibles, Amy y Stacie la siguen, pues ellas la aconsejarían sobre cuál de los dos la quedaba mejor. Chloe llegó por el pasillo, acompañada de Aubrey, con al menos cinco vestidos distintos.

-¡Que no es una boda! -dice Beca al verla recorrer el pasillo hacia uno de los probadores.

-Pues claro que no, si lo fuera llevaría una docena -replica Chloe, enarcando una ceja.

-Una docena -repite Beca para sí, una vez que Chloe entra a su vestuario, mientras Amy y Stacie reprimen una sonrisa.

Beca está harta y sólo se ha probado el primero. Esto de andar quitándose y poniéndose ropa, desabrochándose los cordones de su calzado, no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Y bien? -Beca corre la cortina, dejándose ver con aquel elegante vestido negro cuya falda era de vuelo y le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. También tenía algo de escote y dos tirantes finos.

-Vaya, no te imaginaba con algo así puesto para nada -dice Amy, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mostrando su aprobación.

-Te queda muy bien -dice Stacie con una sonrisa.

-A ver… ¿pero qué…? ¡Beca, haz el favor de ponerte un vestido de otro color! ¡Me niego a ir al baile con alguien que parece una viuda! -exclama Chloe, que estaba aún en ropa interior observándola.

-Eh… eh… -Beca parecía tener un cortocircuito mental. ¿Pero qué hacía que aún no se había puesto ni el primer vestido?-. ¿No es suficiente para un baile ficticio?

-¿Ficticio? ¿Te parece un juego? ¡Es el _Baile de Navidad_! -dice la pelirroja, exaltada, y pronunciando el nombre del dichoso baile como si estuviese en mayúsculas.

-Sé que es el _Baile de Navidad_. Al menos mi vestido deja más a la imaginación -dice Beca para aliviar la tensión ante la desnudez de Chloe.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡NO MIRES! -Chloe se mira y se da cuenta de a qué se referiría Beca, aunque tras largarse a su vestuario se sintió tonta. _¿Por qué he dicho "no mires"? ¡Es una amiga más aquí! Tonta, tonta, tonta…_

Después de unos dos minutos, Aubrey exclama "¡estás fantástica!" y Chloe sale de allí con un vestido de un color entre plateado y violeta que marca sus curvas.

Amy silva en plan _qué sexy estás_ , y Beca no dice nada, se limita a salir con el segundo vestido que escogió.

-¡No, ni hablar! -dice Chloe haciendo un exagerado gesto de negación con sus brazos–. ¡No podemos llevar el mismo color!

-Ah, lo decías por eso…

-Sí, y es una pena, porque te queda muy bien, y enseñas más. O sea -se da cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir- que así vas menos recatada y más juvenil.

-¿Me vas a hacer ir a más tiendas? -la morena resopla y se vuelve hacia el vestuario.

-¡Esto es sólo el comienzo! -se la oye decir a Chloe desde dentro.

Una vez que vuelven a cambiarse con sus ropas normales, Chloe dice que ya tiene un vestido fichado. Beca siente como si hubiese pasado una eternidad allí y sólo había estado en una tienda. _Tiene cuerpo de modelo_ , piensa de camino a otra tienda, sonrojándose y tratando de deshacerse de este último pensamiento.

Tras otros tantos "no" de Chloe en varias tiendas, Beca se rinde.

-¿Por qué no escoges tú mis vestidos? Si crees que puedes elegir mejor… -la reta Beca, de brazos cruzados.

-Vale -Chloe acepta el reto con una mirada seria, y se pira del vestuario.

-¡Ésos son muchos vestidos! - se queja Beca.

-¿Encima de que te he hecho un favor? -Chloe se vuelve hacia Aubrey, molesta.

-Gracias -dice Beca entre dientes. Sí, probarse ropa, y para más inri, vestidos, no estaba en su lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Pero Chloe se lo estaba poniendo todo más fácil. Aunque le daba rabia tener que dar las gracias, ya que a ella le gustaba hacer todo por sí misma, sin ayuda de nadie.

-De nada, canija -responde Chloe con una sonrisa–. Venga, pruébatelos -dice, sin moverse del sitio. _Es mi oportunidad para aprovechar y verla más en profundidad. Ya que la he ayudado con los vestidos, me merezco una recompensa._

-¿Y tú no tienes nada más que probarte?

-Yo ya me he probado muchos y de aquí me han gustado tres. Faltas tú.

-Buff… esto va para largo. Me muero de hambre. ¿Stacie, Aubrey, os venís a comer algo? -les pregunta Amy a las demás.

-No me necesitas aquí -dice Aubrey a Chloe, que más que una pregunta es una afirmación, y rápidamente se da la vuelta y se larga con las otras dos, dejando a Beca sola con Chloe.

-Mierda. Amy, o Stacie, ¿me subes la cremallera?

-Se han ido a comer algo. Deja que te ayude -Chloe entra en el pequeño probador y corre la cortina.

-¿No los había sin cremallera trasera?

-¡Es el único que tiene una! Tendrás que probar de todo antes de decidir si te gusta -dice Chloe, subiéndola la cremallera.

Beca traga saliva ante esto último. _Está hablando de vestidos, ¡malpensada!_

-Uy, se ha atascado… espera -Beca aguanta la respiración sin darse cuenta al sentir las manos de Chloe en su cuerpo–. Y… ¡ahora! -la pelirroja pone una mano alrededor de su cintura y con la otra termina de subir la dichosa cremallera. _No sé si la cremallera realmente estaba mal o la he subido mal porque mi subconsciente me está obligando._

-¿Está… bien? -pregunta Beca mirándose en su reflejo. Ya no sabía si estaba guapa o no con los vestidos que se probaba. Sólo veía su reflejo con una cosa puesta que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar.

-¡Uauh! ¡Mejor que bien! Mírate -Chloe la toma de una mano y la gira como si estuviesen bailando.

-Gracias… pero… no sé. Me veo rara -dice, mirando el vestido violeta que Chloe había elegido especialmente para ella. Ahora que se daba cuenta, se parecía bastante al que llevaba Hermione en la película de _El Cáliz de Fuego_.

-Nada de eso, estás -Chloe rodea a Beca por la cintura y apoya la barbilla en su hombro derecho, sonriendo al reflejo de ambas -genial. El resto de alumnos van a tenerme envidia por ser tú mi pareja.

-Ahora ponte tú el que más te ha gustado de esta tienda. Así estamos en paz -dice la morena, tratando de alejar a Chloe de su cuerpo, pues la ponía muy nerviosa y no quería que Chloe se diese cuenta.

-Vale. No te muevas de aquí. Y no te lo quites -le guiña un ojo, a lo que Beca se ríe y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. Como Chloe estaba tardando un poco, Beca salió al pasillo, y vio que en el probador de Chloe la cortina no estaba corrida del todo, por lo que pudo ver el reflejo del espejo de ésta. Se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese alguien tan bella? ¡Y que fuera a ir al _Baile de Navidad_ con ella! (Beca dijo el nombre del baile como si estuviera en mayúsculas, se le había pegado de Chloe). _Mejor vuelvo a mi probador antes de que piense que soy una acosadora._

-Beca, sal, anda -dice Chloe, que ya se había terminado de cambiar.

-Oh, Dios… -los ojos de Beca recorrieron el cuerpo de Chloe de arriba abajo, asombrada ante lo mucho que resaltaba los ojos de Chloe ese tono azul que tenía el vestido. Era precioso.

-¿No te gusta? Hmm… supongo que el que vi en la segunda tienda me quedaba mejor.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! -sólo Chloe podía estar fabulosa y no ser capaz de verlo. Era perfecta, no hubo ni un solo vestido que le quedase mal.

-¿Por qué gritas? ¿Entonces es éste El Vestido?

-Es El Vestido -afirma la morena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh, qué monas! -sus tres amigas vienen, móvil en mano, y venga a disparar fotos.

-¡Qué rápido crecen! -Amy se quita una lágrima falsa de la cara.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja -dice Stacie, a lo que Beca murmura "tía, no" por su indiscreción. Chloe está ajena a lo que está pasando entre ellas, sólo se limita a disfrutar del momento y mostrar su mejor sonrisa. Enlaza su brazo con el de Beca y empieza a saludar como si fuese una reina.

-Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotras encontrar vestido -dice Aubrey, y las otras dos asienten.

-¡Oh, no, más vestidos no! -exclama Beca, poniéndose las manos dramáticamente a ambos lados de la cara, provocando las risas de sus amigas.

* * *

Gracias, **Aca-shipperBechloe, CDAndy y Frey** por los comentarios ^^


	12. El diario de Chloe

**Ya estoy de vuelta tras haber hecho todos los exámenes y tener todo aprobado ^^**

* * *

Unos días antes de la convención de noviembre, en la que se celebraría el tan esperado primer partido de Quidditch, Beca, Luke, Amy y Stacie habían quedado en la cafetería de la última vez.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -pregunta Luke a Beca, que nada más traerles lo que habían pedido, se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro de cubierta verde.

-Ssh... a ver por qué son tan buenos los dichosos Chudley Cannons -responde ella casi en un susurro.

-¿Te estás preparando para el partido? Vaya, nunca te habría tomado por una Ravenclaw. Slytherin borde por fuera, empollona por dentro -la pica, haciéndole llevarse un golpe de Beca en el brazo.

-¿Sabes que es ficticio, verdad? -pregunta Amy, haciendo que Beca ponga los ojos en blanco ante algo tan evidente.

-Tan ficticio como el leprechaun con el caldero de oro que se encuentra al final del arcoíris -añade Stacie, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡Eh, un momento, ése sí existe! -exclama Amy, aparentemente enfadada, haciendo que todos, Beca incluida, se rían un poco-. ¡Que no estoy de guasa! Cuando estuve en Irlanda de vacaciones con mi familia hace unos cuantos años, apareció roto mi discman en la habitación del hotel. Mi hermana dijo que vio a un leprechaun saltando sobre él, riéndose como un descosido.

-¿Por casualidad compartías habitación con tu hermana? -pregunta Beca, tratando de hacerla ver lo que era obvio para todos. Para todos excepto para la rubia, al parecer.

-Sí, y ella me ayudó a intentar encontrarlo. Pero no hubo manera. Maldito enano cabrón... -dice refunfuñando, con los ojos entornados.

Los demás deciden dar la causa por perdida.

-¿Y qué has aprendido de ese libro tuyo? Algún truquito que os vaya a ayudar a empatar con Gryffindor? Porque ganarnos no entra dentro de las posibilidades -alardea Luke.

-Eres el enemigo, no te lo voy a decir. Y si quieres pensar que vosotros tenéis alguna posibilidad contra nosotros, la lleváis clara.

-Sí, yo usaré mis encantos -dice Stacie, guiñando un ojo a nadie en particular.

-¿Te vas a hacer la tuerta? –pregunta Amy, al ver el gesto de Stacie.

-No seas tonta.

-Que ya lo sé, era coña.

En ese momento, los móviles de los cuatro suenan a la vez. Habían recibido un mensaje.

Se hace saber que la Convención de noviembre queda cancelada, debido a los preparativos para el Baile de Navidad de diciembre. Ha habido unos contratiempos de última hora. Por tanto, la siguiente convención se celebrará el mismo diciembre a las 20:00, como se les había informado previamente. Recibirán un mensaje confirmando el día exacto próximamente.

Perdonen las molestias

Reciban un cordial saludo de Albus Dumbledore: gran barbudo, mejor persona

-¡Vaya hombre! –exclama Amy, a la que se unen los demás.

-Me estáis diciendo… que me he puesto a empollar un libro… ¿para nada? –dice Beca en voz baja, y con una cara tan tensa que pareciera que estuviese echando una maldición.

-Se cree el _jodío_ Snape –dice Amy, señalándola disimuladamente con la cabeza (que para la rubia 'disimuladamente' equivalía a 'sin discreción alguna').

-Te he oído –dice Beca, mirándola mal.

-No, si ya –Amy sigue comiendo la merienda.

-¿Un mes más esperando? Ya puede valer la pena –dice Stacie, algo desanimada–. Además, después de haber hecho a Beca pasar una tarde tan insoportable en el centro comercial probándose vestidos…

-¿En serio? No puedo esperar a verte con uno puesto –dice Luke, en tono socarrón, y Beca le da en el brazo.

-De todas formas no fue un suplicio para ella, pudo ver a Chloe en bolas –dice Amy, y Stacie y ella sueltan unas risitas.

-¿Qué no me has contado, Becs? ¡Ésas son la clase de cosas que me interesan! –dice Luke, mirando a su amiga, que no soltaba prenda.

-Sois malas –las mira con ojos entrecerrados y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y de qué color llevaba la ropa interior? ¡No, espera, no llevaba nada!

-¡Luke, te vas a llevar un hostión más grande que la Catedral de Burgos!

-¿Ein?

-Si no sabes lo que es, haber estudiado –dice Beca, todavía roja–. Buah, pues ahora ya me diréis qué hago. No creo que vayamos a quedar antes de la Convención.

-Llámala –dice Amy.

-Es que no sé de qué hablar con ella.

-Pues vas improvisando. Vamos a ver, si crees que puede haber una posibilidad con ella, porque por lo que nos contaste que pasó en tu casa viendo una serie, te lo ha dicho bien clarito, ¡pues ataca! –exclama Amy.

-Hablas como mi madre.

-Deberías presentarnos entonces. Tiene pinta de ser maja.

-Otra vez. Chloe también dice que le gusta mi madre.

-Espera, ¿qué? –preguntan Stacie, Amy y Luke.

-¡No en ese sentido, que le cae bien, leñe!

-Aaah –todos suspiran de alivio.

-Estáis enfermos.

-Para enferma, Aubrey. ¿Cómo pudo entender que Chloe andaba metida en un negocio de venta de huevos de ornitorrinco? Si fuesen de basilisco, todavía –dice Amy.

-Ah, sí, eso fue muy bueno –se ríe Beca–. Pero en serio, ¿creéis que lo que dijo sobre que le gustaba Callie iba por mí? A lo mejor quería picarme, es lo que hace siempre.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

-Tú insiste en que te encanta la tal Arizona, y si se pone celosilla, ya sabes –dice Stacie.

-Si quieres ese día voy yo también a tu casa –dice Luke.

-Claro, ¡para ver la acción en directo, so pervertido! ¡Ni de coña! –Beca le pega en el brazo, y éste se ríe.

Mientras, en casa de Chloe…

-Hala, ya nos han jorobado el plan –dice Chloe, después de ver el mensaje. Aubrey y ella habían quedado en fijarse en el comportamiento de Beca hacia Stacie, por si viesen que estaba interesada en ella y no en Chloe.

-Mira, lo bueno es que en diciembre fijo que va a celebrarse el baile, y si notas que hay _feeling_ entre vosotras, pues ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Y si se distrae mirando a la buscona ésa, entonces que baile con ella el resto de la noche y a mí que no me dirija la palabra nunca más.

-Anda que tú también, qué radical –dice Aubrey, quien ve que tras un cojín en la cama de Chloe había un cuaderno. Chloe mientras estaba navegando en internet, con pinta de aburrirse.

-La voy a cotillear el Facebook, a ver si está con alguien –dice, y busca el perfil de Stacie, a lo que Aubrey niega con la cabeza, pensando que su amiga definitivamente no tenía remedio, y abre el cuaderno, sin que Chloe se entere. _Día 23 de octubre. ¿Por qué en un día como hoy, Cady pudo hablar con Aaron Samuels en Chicas Malas y yo no puedo estar con Beca? Sigo preocupada porque Stacie puede ser la candidata perfecta para Beca. ¿Y yo qué soy, no soy suficientemente buena o qué? ¡Por favor!_ Aubrey tiene que reprimir una risita. Ay, Dios, esto era el diario de Chloe. Bueno, una miradita más no iba a hacer daño a nadie, total, Chloe estaba muy ocupada acosando a su competencia.

 _Día 28 de octubre. ¡Falta poco para la convención de noviembre! Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que competir contra la Casa de mi futura esposa, Beca Mitchell. Un momento, ¿y eso a mí en qué me convertiría? ¿En Chloe Mitchell? ¿O adoptaríamos mi apellido? "Beca Beale, Dj. BeBe para todos ustedes, pinchando en L. A" ¡ja, ja, me meo yo sola!_

Aubrey frunce el ceño. Pues sí que se le iba la olla a su amiga en el diario de las narices.

 _¿Estamos seguros de que esta chica no está como una regadera? Qué obsesión._ Aubrey se dispone entonces a leer alguna entrada de octubre.

 _Hoy, a la entrada de la convención, me encontré con Beca, pero la pobre se puso nerviosa perdida. ¿Crees que es por mí? ¡Eso significaría que entonces sí puedo ir a por ella pero ya! También hice algo muy malo, le pinté la cara a esa lagarta de Stacie. Uy, igual debería dejar de llamarla así, porque a Beca no le gustaría que llamase así a sus amigas (MÁS VALE QUE SEAN SÓLO AMIGAS ¬¬)._

Por fin cerró el diario, pero se le cae al suelo, y Chloe lo oye, así que se gira en la silla.

-¡¿Aubrey, has estado leyendo mi diario PERSONAL?! –la pelirroja se levanta, enfurecida, y agarra el cuaderno–. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a invadir el espacio personal de la gente! ¡Eso es privado!

-¿Igual que estás haciendo tú con la vida de Stacie?

-Eso es internet, todo vale.

-Me encanta tu moral, yo de verdad que soy Dumbledore y te expulso de Gryffindor. O mejor no, que así lo tendrías a huevo para salir con Beca, y es más divertido ver cómo te muerdes las uñas viendo a Stacie sentarse al lado de ella en el Gran Comedor, mientras tú estás trágicamente separada de ella por las mesas.

-¡Calla, que no tiene gracia! Pero es verdad. Ella lo tiene más fácil, estando en la misma casa. Seguro que a la hora de la comida le enseña las pechugas, y no me refiero a las de pollo –Chloe aprieta los dientes.

-¡Chloe, por Dios, qué cosas dices! –Aubrey se ríe brevemente.

-Sólo te digo que más la vale alejarse de ella. A ver con quién va al baile. Igual está entretenida y nos deja a Beca y a mí en paz.

-Ayss… ya veremos, Chloe, ya veremos.

* * *

 **N/A:** El siguiente capítulo será más largo, porque será el Baile de Navidad :D Gracias por leerme


	13. ¡Aleja esas manos de sus posaderas!

**_¡Buenas, gente!_** Sorry por tardar en publicar, es que entre que estoy publicando otro fic en español y en inglés y las clases, se me junta todo. Pero al menos seguro que tenéis un capítulo semanal de este fic, eso sí :)

Gracias por las reviews, me alegra que os siga interesando la conti :D El baile va a dividirse en dos capítulos, aquí os dejo la primera parte.

* * *

-Abran el baile, señoritas, venga, dense prisa –dice la voz del falso Dumbledore, a lo que Beca y Chloe empiezan a bailar en cuanto se empieza a oír música. Pero… un momento, ¿qué narices?

-¿En serio tenemos que bailar esto? –pregunta Beca, mientras todos miran al DJ que ponía la música, que parece tener problemas con la lista de reproducción.

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale alegría a tu cuerpo, Macarena, eeeeeh Macarenaaa ¡aaaaay!_

-¡Perdón, perdón, se me ha colado la canción ésta! Si yo ni si quiera la tengo en mi lista de _iWizard_. ¡Qué bochorno, por las Barbas de Merlín! –dice el DJ, que enseguida pausa esa canción y rebusca en la lista.

-Uff, por un momento pensé que tenía que someterme a tan tremenda humillación de verdad y me iba a ir corriendo del Gran Comedor –le dice Beca a Chloe.

-¡¿Que me hubieras dejado tirada?! ¡Serás…! –Chloe le da un golpe a Beca en el hombro.

-¡Au! Joé con la princesita –se queja Beca, mirando a Chloe, que está más guapa que cualquier princesa Disney que nadie haya podido imaginar –Vaya fuerza que tienes.

-Pues claro, éstos bíceps habrá que aprovecharlos, ¿no? –pregunta Chloe, sacando músculo ante una colorada Beca.

-Uau.

Tras ver a Beca quedarse sin palabras, y más rígida que una estatua, Chloe pone una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Así que te gustan fuertes.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué dices, anda! Es sólo que me parece muy bien que hagas ejercicio.

 _Next step la casa blanca, no hay carro, nos vamos en balsa_

-¡Pero qué… demonios… de música… tienes tú… ahí metida! ¡Atrás… dejad al experto! –el falso Snape sale al rescate, y después de darle un gran empujón al DJ, se pone a teclear algo.

 _Seré tu amante bandiiido, bandiido, corazón corazón malherido_

-¡Hale, lo que faltaba, un Snape moñas! –exclama Amy la Gorda, y todos abuchean el malísimo y vergonzoso repertorio–. ¡Esperad, que va una Hufflepuff a animar el cotarro! –Amy no se corta un pelo y allí que va.

Unos violines comienzan a oírse, y Beca y Chloe por fin pueden abrir el baile. La canción continúa, con un ritmo más popero.

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

-¡Ey, me encanta esta cantante! –exclama Chloe, y se le ilumina la mirada.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Bien? No tienes gusto, Beca. Qué decepción –dice Chloe, y el resto de gente comienza a animarse.

-Yo soy DJ, sé de lo que hablo.

-Bueno, si nos fiamos de los gustos de los DJ –Amy se mete en la conversación, como siempre –no sé yo si ese criterio sería válido. Madre mía con el primo de Benji, qué desgracia de hombre –dice, agarrada a Bumper–. ¡Eh, las manos donde yo las vea! –exclama, y Bumper pone una fingida cara de sorpresa.

-No era mi intención, señorita. Se me han resbalado con tanto movernos.

-Vaya excusa más pobre, ya podrías ser más ingenioso –dice Amy, y le guiña un ojo a Beca, que no sabe a qué viene eso.

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

-Me pica la espalda –dice de pronto Chloe.

-Qué mal –responde Beca, que no pilla una.

-¡Beca, que me rasques, leñe!  
-¿Yo?

-¡No, Dobby, que en paz descanse!  
-Eww… emm… ¿dónde? ¿ _Pero qué demonios? ¿No me podía pedir algo más normal?_

Stacie, mientras tanto, está sentada en uno de los bancos, observando a las parejas bailar, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano.

-¿Aquí?

-Más abajo.

–… ¿Aquí?

-Casi, ah, mira, aquí –Chloe coge y le pone la mano algo más debajo de su espalda.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro que en serio! ¿Cómo no voy a saber dónde me pica? Y yo no me llego bien, que no soy Elastigirl, ¿sabes? –dice la pelirroja, molesta.

-Vale, perdona.

A Stacie se le abren los ojos como platos al contemplar la escena, y le da un sorbo a su champán, que de pronto le parece lo más interesante del mundo. _Unas tanto y otras tan poco. Será espabilada la tía._

-¡Ejem! ¡Si no le importa, deje la mano más alejada de las posaderas de la señorita, esto es un respetable colegio de magia! –exclama McGonagall, dándole un manotazo a la pobre Beca, que ha pegado un respingo del susto.

-Es que es verdad, Beca. No tienes vergüenza, y yo soy una señorita –dice Chloe con un tono de fingida indignación, tras lo cual McGonagall se da el piro.

-¿¡Chloe, pero bueno cómo me haces esto!?

Stacie se atraganta con el champán y se empieza a descojonar en el banco, cosa que ven sus amigas.

-Así se hace, Beca –Amy le hace un gesto con el pulgar arriba y sigue bailando con Bumper.

-¿Qué le pasa a Stacie? –pregunta Luke, que estaba bailando con Aubrey.

-¿No me digas que te lo has perdido? Beca le ha agarrado el culo a Chloe y McGonagall la ha reñido –se ríe la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooo, siempre me pierdo lo mejor! Justo tenía que estar de espaldas en ese momento.

-Así al menos he podido verlo yo.

-Claro, no te fastidia. Buah, se lo voy a recordar toda su vida. Por cierto, pobre Stacie, pensé que se la rifarían.

-¿Eh? –Aubrey mira hacia donde le indicaba Luke, y ve a Stacie dándole un sorbo a su bebida–. Vaya… yo también.

Por fin se acaba la canción, y Aubrey le dice a Luke que va a ir a hablar con Stacie un momento, y éste se pone a hablar con un Gryffindor que tenía a su lado.

-Hola, Stacie.

-Ah, hola a ti también –responde la otra, algo avergonzada. No quería que Aubrey la viese en ese plan, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no?

-¿Quieres que te preste a Luke para el siguiente baile? No me importa turnarme –dice, sentándose junto a la morena.

-¡No! No hace falta. Tampoco es que me guste mucho bailar.

-¿En serio? Hmm… la verdad es que en el Baile de Fin de Curso tenías cara de aburrirte, ahora que me acuerdo.

-Ya ves. Si he venido es porque quería ver cómo ponían esto. Y porque nos vamos a quedar a dormir.

-¡Mierda, se me había olvidado! –exclama Aubrey–. No he traído un saco de dormir. Seré tonta –la rubia se da en la frente.

-Siempre puedes pedir uno a Benji, quién sabe. Quizás tenga alguno de sobra. Y si no…

-¿Si no?

-Puedes compartir el mío. Es bastante grande, la verdad. Y yo soy muy alta pero no ocupo mucho a lo ancho –se ríe Stacie, nerviosa. _Oh, oh. Creo que el champán me está haciendo hablar demasiado. ¿Cómo se me ocurre proponerla semejante cosa?_

-Gracias. Espero que no estemos muy apretadas en ese caso –se ríe ahora la rubia.

Entre tanto, en la pista…

-Anda, que vaya pillada la McGonagall, quién iba a decir que eras tan pervertida eh.

-¡Cállate, Amy, que ha sido Chloe, que me ha hecho el lío! –exclama Beca, toda roja.

-Eh, eh, ¿acaso te he obligado yo a ponerlas ahí?

-¡Si me has cogido las manos y me las has puesto en tu… ahí!

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes? –sigue Chloe, toda inocente.

-Eres mala… no sé qué haces en Gryffindor.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo me atrevo a hacer cosas, como ahora.

-¿Ahora? ¡Así que lo admites! ¡Has sido tú! –Beca deja de bailar y la señala con el dedo.

-Tienes razón, ha sido algo que estaba fuera de lugar. No sé cómo te he podido hacer pasar esa vergüenza –dice Chloe, acercándose a Beca, que no sabía si sus disculpas eran sinceras–. Así que me voy a poner en evidencia a mí misma –Chloe pone sus manos en el cuarto trasero de Beca antes de que ésta pudiese darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿¡Chloe, qué haces!?

-Hale, en paz –su acompañante vuelve a poner las manos en sus hombros antes de que cualquier profesor pudiera verlo.

Aubrey y Stacie ven la escena, y se miran entre ellas riéndose.

-¿Es tu amiga siempre tan lanzada? –pregunta la más alta.

-Sí. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

-Espera, entonces… ¿le gusta Beca?

-Eh… eso tengo entendido –Aubrey entrecierra los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que le ha dicho Stacie -¿Por qué?

-No, por nada –Stacie trata de mantenerse neutra. _¡Bien, Beca va a poder salir con ella! Ahora no había duda de que Chloe y ella estaban enamoradas._

-A ti no te molesta, ¿verdad? –sigue interrogándola la rubia.

-¿A mí, por qué iba a molestarme? _Lo único que me molesta es que hayas venido con el rubiales ése_ , piensa ella, y se empieza a reír como una histérica. _Maldito champán._

-Ya veo. _Uy, uy, se ha reído toda nerviosa porque ahora sabe que tiene competencia. Así que debe de gustarle mucho ése hobbit. Tendré que decirle a Chloe que tenga cuidado. Más vale que Beca no se acerque mucho a ella. Aunque no la culpo, después de todo, Stacie es muy, muy guapa, y encima hoy con este vestido que marca su delantera, ya no te quiero contar. ¡Aubrey, qué cojones estás pensando?_ Aubrey pone expresión de horror al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.

-Sí, sí. Trae –Aubrey le quita la copa a Stacie y se bebe todo el contenido que quedaba.

-Uau. A eso lo llamo yo tener sed –dice Stacie, sorprendida.

-Sí, es que bailar me da mucho sed. Emm… voy a volver con Luke, el pobre se estará aburriendo –Aubrey se va andando deprisa hacia él, y Stacie la mira con extrañeza.

-Sí, eso, vete con él, no vaya a ser que te quiten al futuro Brad Pitt de Hogwarts –murmura Stacie para sí, levantándose a por otra copa.


	14. Confusión en la pista de baile

Casi una hora había pasado desde que dio comienzo el baile. Chloe y Beca seguían bailando, al igual que Amy y Bumper y Aubrey y Luke. Bueno, éstos bailaban a ratos, ya que de vez en cuando, Aubrey se excusaba para ir al baño o a por una bebida.

-Beca, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunta Luke, que parece preocupado por algo.

-¡A mí no me la quites, que esta morenaza es mía! –exclama Chloe, haciéndole un gesto con los dedos de "te estoy vigilando".

-Eww, no te preocupes, que a mí la renacuaja ésta no me interesa.

-Pues ya no te ayudo –Beca le saca la lengua, pero acaba yendo con él cerca de una de las mesas, al ver que en verdad estaba pasando algo mínimamente importante.

-Es que… ¿tú crees que soy aburrido o que bailo mal?

-Hombre, en lo último no sé qué decirte, pero por lo que he visto no te defiendes mal bailando con Aubrey. Y no, qué narices vas a ser aburrido. De ser así no sería amiga tuya. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que Aubrey ha estado muy esquiva esta noche. Sí, hemos bailado, pero está todo el rato con la cabeza en otra parte, y se ha ido como cuatro veces de la pista para ir al baño o a por una bebida. Creo que la estoy aburriendo.

-¡No seas tonto! A lo mejor tiene la regla. Y lo de ir a por bebidas me parece muy inteligente, ya que están habrá que aprovechar.

-Ah… pues tiene sentido. Debí haber traído tampones o algo para ser un buen acompañante.

-Claro, porque eso es lo que todos los chicos hacéis. Anda, Luke tira para la pista y no le des más vueltas, que todo va bien. Además, no creo que falte mucho para que se acabe el Baile.

Mientras, Aubrey se encontraba en el baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo con atención. _No pasa nada, ha sido un momento de confusión. Sí, sólo ha sido eso. Qué interés voy a tener yo en Stacie, si yo no… que no, Aubrey, que es el alcohol. Un momento, cuando me puse a pensar en lo guapa que era no había tomado ni la primera copa… oh, oh…_

-¡Escúchame, Aubrey! –la rubia se pone a hablar consigo misma mientras se seguía mirando en el espejo, tras comprobar que no había nadie más en el baño, no vaya a ser que la tomaran por loca. Aunque ahora mismo así es como se sentía, como una loca que no sabía qué le estaba pasando–. No te gusta Stacie, simplemente te cae bien y estás tratando de ver si a ella le gusta Beca para evitar que tu mejor amiga, Chloe, sufra si Stacie anda detrás. Eso es. Y tu mente te está haciendo ver qué cosas podrían gustarle a Beca de ella, por eso te has fijado en el escote que lleva esta noche, y en cómo los pendientes que lleva resaltan sus ojos con su brillo… ¡mierda, otra vez no! ¡Aubrey, basta! –la rubia se pega una bofetada y se siente estúpida. Y dolorida, todo sea dicho.

-¡Eso, basta ya, que a este paso le vas a quitar el puesto de demente a la Sra. Trelawney! –dice alguien de pronto.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! ¿Qué has oído? –la rubia se da la vuelta, pálida al saber que alguien había estado escuchando sus tonterías.

-Todo… o eso creo –dice Amy, divertida al saber que había algo con lo que podría chantajear a Aubrey en caso de que lo necesitara en un futuro–. A ver, desde la parte en que te dices a ti misma que estás loca por Stacie. Antes de eso, no he oído nada.

-¡Lo has oído todo! ¡Maldición! ¡No se lo digas a Stacie… ni a nadie! –Aubrey está tan de los nervios que no se da cuenta de cuánto está gritando.

-Ey, relájate, vamos. No se lo voy a decir a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –responde la otra, que por su tono no se sabe si está de guasa o lo dice en serio. A decir verdad, con Amy no siempre se sabía si decía las cosas de verdad.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Estaba sola, lo he comprobado!

-Ya, pero como he entrado de puntillas y soy la ninja más sigilosa de toda Australia, pues es lo que hay. No te culpo, nadie se entera de cuándo entro en las habitaciones ni en mi propia casa y siempre se asustan. Por algo escribo en _El Profeta_ : a Rita la Gorda no hay cotilleo que se le resista –dice, con voz de anuncio, haciendo que Aubrey ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Pues ya te puedes poner a cotillear en otro lado para la columna de este mes, porque no te permito que distribuyas nada que tenga que ver con mi vida personal.

-Hombre, prohibir no me lo puedes prohibir. Existe algo llamado libertad de expresión.

-¡Pum! –la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe–. ¡Hostia, Paqui, que me desorino! –Stacie entra corriendo en el baño y se mete en uno de los cubículos del baño, mientras Amy y Aubrey intercambian una mirada de sorpresa.

-Vaya meona estás hecha –la pica Amy–. No me extraña que no tengas pareja para el baile, quién querría bailar con una meona.

-¡Calla! –Stacie se ríe ante la tontería que acaba de decir su amiga.

-Bueno, igual sí hay esperanza para ti –sigue diciendo, mientras mira a Aubrey, que abre los ojos como platos y después la mira como diciendo "ni se te ocurra decir nada"–. La noche es muy larga, igual para entonces alguien te saca a bailar.

-No quiero bailar –dice la morena, saliendo 2 minutos después (fíjate si se meaba la pobre).

-Prefieres beber, así estás. Qué vergüenza –Amy menea la cabeza con desaprobación–. Aubrey me estaba comentando –continúa, ante la mirada de terror de la rubia –que se está aburriendo con Luke mogollón. Así que podríais poneros a marujear vosotras y yo mientras voy a probar la táctica de Chloe con Bumper –Amy las guiña un ojo y se marcha del baño.

-¿Así que tú tampoco estás disfrutando demasiado de esta noche? –pregunta Stacie, lavándose las manos, mientras Aubrey está cruzada de brazos, nerviosa.

-¿Eh? No, es que… no sé, no me gustan tanto las actividades de dos personas. Me lo pasaba mejor cuando había que hacer algo entre varios.

-Vaya, entonces mejor no te dejo dormir conmigo en mi saco, como es para dos –bromea Stacie, secándose las manos en uno de esos aparatos que dan aire (y un ruido de la leche, para qué negarlo).

-¡¿Que esta noche vas a ir a por mí a saco?! –Aubrey había oído mal la frase, pero se queda atónita ante lo que había oído. Y no sabía si realmente le había hecho feliz oír eso.

-¡No! –Stacie se ríe nerviosa perdida –Que no dormimos las dos en mi saco porque no te hace gracia las cosas de dos –repite, una vez el aparato se hubiese parado.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! –repite, una vez las palabras se asientan en su mente. _Seré imbécil, que me estoy dejando en evidencia yo sola._

-Ja, ja, y eso que la que ha bebido demasiado soy yo.

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor…

-¿Dónde están éstas? –pregunta Beca, tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Hmm… ¡mira, ahí viene Amy! –Chloe sonríe a su amiga, quien tiene una mirada pilla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Beca.

-Nada. O puede que todo.

-Explícate.

-Puede que tenga la información más jugosa que Hogwarts pueda imaginar.

-¡Pues venga, compártela! –la anima Chloe, muy interesada.

-No puedo, es secreto –dice Amy, y se pira.

-Eso sí que es ser mala gente –le dice Chloe a Beca–. Pues yo me quiero enterar.

-Ahí vienen Aubrey y Stacie. Igual ellas saben algo, porque digo yo que vendrán del mismo sitio.

-Hola, ¿os habéis aburrido de bailar? –pregunta Aubrey.

-Si es que está sobrevalorado –añade Stacie.

-¿Os habéis enterado del cotilleo del momento? El que es alto secreto según Amy –pregunta Beca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué secreto? ¡No hay ningún secreto, es una mentirosa rastrera! –dice Aubrey, muy agitada.

-¿Mentirosa rastrera? ¿Por qué? ¡Uy, tú sabes algo! –exclama Chloe, que la analiza con la mirada.

-¿Yo? Espera, ¿entonces Amy no os ha contado nada? –pregunta, aliviada.

-¿De qué? ¡Hay algo que Amy sabe y tú también! ¡Vamos, suéltalo! –insiste ahora Beca.

-Dejadla en paz. La pobre ha tenido bastante con estar bailando con Luke –dice Stacie, enlazando su brazo con el de la rubia y llevándosela de allí para que no la siguiesen molestando. Al ver que Beca y Chloe las seguían con mirada sospechosa, copa en mano, Stacie le pregunta a Aubrey si quiere bailar, de esa forma no podrían seguir dándolas por saco, o al menos sería más fácil ignorarlas. A lo que Aubrey accede rápidamente.

Vaya. Pues no estaba tan mal eso de bailar. Además, Stacie, aun siendo una giganta, sabía lo que hacía, la llevaba con una facilidad increíble. Luke no es que bailara mal, pero simplemente… Simplemente no era lo mismo con él.

-¿Así mejor, verdad? Sin nadie molestando –dice Stacie, sonriendo.

-Sí, algunas no saben cuándo darse por vencidas –responde Aubrey, quien no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Stacie. _Pues sí que es guapa. Y tiene una mirada tan cálida que se me han pasado hasta los nervios por lo de antes. Y no pierde la sonrisa. Podría ganar cualquier concurso de Miss Universo. Pero ella es inteligente, obviamente mejor que no se presente a esos estúpidos concursos superficiales. Además, así no habría miles de babosos mirándola, sólo ella. Ja, el resto de esta sala no tenía el privilegio de bailar con ella. ¡Un momento, Aubrey, estás otra vez divagando!_

–… no le importe –termina de decir Stacie.

-¿Importar el qué? Perdona, estaba distraída.

-Decía que espero que a Luke no le importe que le esté quitando a su acompañante –la más alta le guiña un ojo.

-No, claro que no –Aubrey se sonroja ante el guiño de su acompañante, y ni se molesta en mirar dónde pueda estar Luke en ese momento.

La canción termina y suena una lenta.

-Uy, éstas son mi especialidad –dice Stacie.

-¿Pero no decías que no te gustaba bailar? –pregunta Aubrey, extrañada.

-Depende de la compañía –Stacie vuelve a guiñarla un ojo. O igual era el alcohol, que hacía que guiñase el ojo arbitrariamente. A lo mejor era ella a quien se le había subido el alcohol, y estaba imaginándose todo.

-¿Así que soy buena compañía? –Aubrey levanta una ceja, y Stacie le da una vuelta.

 _Take me somewhere new_

 _I don't know who you are_

 _But I… I'm with you_

 _I'm with you_

-Sí. Quiero decir… eres mejor que no tener ninguna compañía. Llevo sola toda la noche. Qué patético, ¿verdad?  
-¡No! Los patéticos son los demás por no haberte pedido ser su pareja para el baile. _Yo la primera. ¡Mierda, otra vez no!_

-Igualmente les hubiera rechazado.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque… -Stacie vuelve a girarla y cuando da la vuelta completa la sostiene muy cerca de ella –me gusta alguien en particular –termina, y siguen bailando.

-¿Alguien en particular? ¿Y puedo saber quién es?

-No, así estamos en paz. Ya sabes, tú tienes un secreto que no nos quieres contar, y yo ahora tengo otro.

- _Pero no es justo, porque en mi caso mi secreto eres tú,_ piensa Aubrey, quien tiene que aguantarse y quedarse con la intriga.

Chloe y Beca habían vuelto hacía un rato a la pista, riéndose y comentando lo monos que eran Amy y Bumper juntos.

-Míralas, si parece que sean pareja y todo –dice Chloe, mirando ahora en dirección a Aubrey y Stacie.

-Ya te dije que a Stacie le gustaba Aubrey.

-Una pena que no haya nada que hacer. Oye, ¿Stacie no será de las que si no consigue lo que quiere va y se lo quita a las demás, verdad?

-Chloe, cariño, la sutilidad no es lo tuyo eh –responde Beca, habiendo pillado lo que quería decir su (futura, o eso esperaba) novia–. Stacie no iría a por mí. Somos amigas, y su tipo son las rubias, como has podido comprobar.

-¡Ya, pero en la variedad está el gusto, o eso dicen! ¡Igual la da por las castañas ahora! ¡Y esta vez no usaría un rotulador permanente contra ella! –exclama Chloe, con otro de sus ataques de celos, recordando la última noche que se quedaron a dormir en la mansión de Benji.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, pero te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte –sonríe la más baja. Me hace gracia que Aubrey no se haya empanado aún.

-Pues sí, porque… oye –Chloe se queda quieta mirando hacia sus amigas, y Beca mira hacia allí también.

-¿No están siendo como muy… íntimas para ser dos amigas bailando? –termina Beca, que había pensado lo mismo que Chloe.

Stacie le había puesto un mechón a Aubrey detrás de la oreja, ya que se le estaba poniendo en toda la cara, y Aubrey estaba tan ensimismada mirándola que ni se había dado cuenta.

-Deberías recogerte el pelo alguna vez. Seguro que estás más guapa. Que ya es difícil –el alcohol estaba haciendo lo imposible: que Stacie le estuviese entrando descaradamente.

-¿Crees que soy…? –Aubrey no termina la frase, y nota que su cara está más caliente. Rápidamente añade -No más que tú, eso seguro.

-Gracias. Qué buena pareja de baile estás hecha –sonríe la más alta, haciendo que Aubrey sonría también. O mejor dicho, que la sonrisa que ya tenía se hiciese más amplia.

-¿Qué quieres, ser la doble de Julia Roberts? –Amy se acerca sin pensárselo dos veces, sin soltar a Bumper.

-Ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita que esa actriz –afirma Stacie.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta Chloe, tratando de sonar inocente, pero lo que suena es como una madre cabreada tratando de ver qué traman sus hijos.

-Estamos bailando, ¿no lo ves? –dice Aubrey, queriendo que las dejasen solas. Con lo a gusto que estaba y tenían que venir a fastidiarla.

-Vale, os dejamos en paz, tortolitas –se burla Beca, haciendo reír a Amy y a Chloe, que se van a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

-Qué tontas son –dice Stacie, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Aubrey, continuando donde lo habían dejado.

-Sí… eso. _Obviamente iba a decir eso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que dijese que Chloe tenía razón al decir que parecía que había algo más entre nosotras? ¿Y por qué me importa eso, si sé que no me gusta? ¿Qué me pasa esta noche? ¿Me siento culpable porque Luke me pidió ser su pareja a mí en lugar de a ella, y que por culpa de eso está sola? Porque me di cuenta de que Luke miraba a Stacie de ESA FORMA. Y por eso quise pedirle que fuese mi pareja, para que así no se lo pidiese a ella… ¡un momento! ¿Quise sabotearlo y que no acabasen juntos? No, Aubrey, pero al final recuerda que él te lo pidió a ti primero. Pero si no lo habría hecho yo. Porque… me gusta. No, no me gusta, ¿a quién quiero engañar?_

 _Oh why is everything so confusing_

 _Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

-Perdona, tengo que irme un momento… -Aubrey se separa rápidamente de Stacie, sin darle oportunidad de preguntarla qué le pasaba.

Beca y Chloe se paran al ver a Aubrey salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, y van rápidamente hacia Stacie, que tiene una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Beca.

-Beca, creo que la he liado. Estaba ligando con ella, maldito alcohol. No debí… -Stacie comienza a sentir cómo unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, y se va hacia la puerta. Lo único que quería ahora mismo era ir tomar el aire y culparse por lo tonta que había sido.


	15. Rita la Gorda y sus aca-de

_**Capítulo 15 - Rita la Gorda y sus aca-descubrimientos**_

* * *

Chloe fue a buscar a su mejor amiga nada más verla irse del Gran Comedor. No era propio de ella irse así, y después de ver lo afectada que estaba Stacie, necesitaba respuestas.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –dice, al llegar al porche de la mansión. Aubrey estaba sentada en las escaleras–. Siempre que estás agobiada prefieres tomar el aire en vez de irte al lavabo.

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien. Y sí, prefiero venir aquí a que me pase como antes en el baño, que Amy ha visto un espectáculo de una loca.

-¿Qué loca? ¿No será la tal Lilly la Llorona de la que nos hablaron éstas? –Chloe se sienta a su lado.

-No, la loca soy yo.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?

-Hablar a mi reflejo y abofetearme.

-¿Y dónde está el psiquiátrico más cercano, dices? –bromea su amiga, sacando una sonrisa de la rubia.

-Chloe, no quiero hablar de lo que me pasa.

-¿Pero por qué? Siempre nos hemos contado todo. ¿No pensarás que te traicionaría contándoselo a Beca, no? Porque no lo haría.

-Aún así…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Stacie? ¿Le has dicho algo para ofenderla?  
-¡No, jamás diría algo malo de ella! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Chloe tiene toda la atención de la rubia, que se gira hacia ella muy interesada.

-Pues no sé, pero Beca fue a hablar con ella cuando tú te fuiste de allí y parecía muy afectada. La has hecho llorar. Nunca me había esperado algo así de ti.

-¿Está llorando por mi culpa? ¡Mierda! –Aubrey se levanta, dejando a Chloe confusa, que la sigue.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hablar con ella.

-¿Pero entonces sí que le has hecho algo y vas a hacer las paces o cómo? ¡Me tienes desinformada!

-No lo sé, pero tendré que preguntárselo y… lo que surja.

Chloe se queda pensativa mientras andan en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su amiga? ¿Por qué sentía que Aubrey ocultaba algo?

-Qué silencio –dice Aubrey cuando están llegando a la puerta.

-Se le habrá escacharrado el portátil al DJ de pacotilla ése.

Cuando abren la puerta, se encuentran con que el Gran Comedor está completamente vacío.

-La peña se ha marchado –explica Amy, que se ve que las estaba esperando.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales? –pregunta Aubrey, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-Estaba bajando las escaleras, porque sabía que en cualquier momento ibais a regresar y como hay que subir dos plantas, ibais a estar más perdidas que Neville Longbottom buscando las llaves de su casa.

-Mira tú qué atenta.

-¿A que sí? Anda, subid, que ya está la gente metiéndose en sus sacos y vosotras aquí dando por saco –Amy se ríe de su chiste malo y las otras dos ponen los ojos en blanco mientras la siguen.

Cuando Beca las ve venir desde la sala en la que todos estaban, mira hacia Stacie preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada –Stacie mira hacia la puerta, y murmura para sí "genial".

-No sé qué ha pasado entre Aubrey y tú, pero si quieres, puedes dormir entre Chloe y yo. Porque como te pongas al lado de Amy, te va a interrogar para su _Diario de la Profeta Gorda_.

-Ey, que no se llama así –dice una voz detrás de Beca, que pega un respingo.

-¿¡Pero cómo has aparecido aquí tan rápido si estabais en la puerta!?

-Una periodista no revela sus secretos.

-Ésos son los magos –dice Stacie.

-Una maga periodista nunca revela sus secretos. Y es el _Diario el Profeta_ de Rita la Gorda, so lerda, que no te enteras de _ná_ –Amy niega con la cabeza como diciendo "qué vergüenza, Beca".

-Bueno, pues hoy te toca descansar, Rita, porque no voy a dejar que le des la matraca a la pobre Stacie.

-¿Tú qué eres, su novia ahora? ¿Ahora que tenías a Ginny en el bote y te cambias de bando? ¡Traicionera! –exclama Amy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo que algunos miren hacia ella.

-¿Quién es novia de quién? –pregunta Chloe, que parece enfadada.

-Nadie, Amy y sus idas de pinza –añade rápidamente Beca, que lo último que quería era que pensase lo que no era–. Rita, vete a investigar cotilleos a otro lado. Que con lo amplia que es esta sala, tienes material para RATO –Beca se ríe ella sola con la coña, y el resto se miran entre sí en plan "pobrecita, la hemos perdido".

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunta Beca a Chloe, y se aleja un poco de donde estaban el resto de sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te importa si Stacie duerme entre nosotras dos?

-¡¿Cómo?! _Lo sabía. La madre que la trajo. Encima tiene el morro de preguntármelo a mí, restregándome que prefiere dormir mirándole el careto a Stacie._

-Es que como parece que ella y Aubrey están enfadadas, mejor si duerme en territorio amigable. Que Amy la va a molestar acribillándola a preguntas.

-Ah –en un segundo desaparece toda expresión de enojo de la cara de Chloe, que vuelve a tomar su tono natural en vez del rojo que tenía de rabia.

-Aunque primero deberías ir a cambiarte. Hemos ido a unos vestuarios que hay en esta planta. Bueno, que no eran vestuarios, pero hoy sí –dice Beca, y Chloe mira a su alrededor, viendo que hay gente aún con el traje del Baile, mientras que otros tienen el pijama puesto, Beca incluida.

-Vale, pero acompáñame, que no sé dónde es.

Amy, al ver que ambas desaparecen por la puerta de la sala, mira de forma sospechosa a su alrededor, como si alguien estuviera prestando atención, y se va disimuladamente a ver qué pasaba.

- _¿Pero dónde están todas?_ –piensa Stacie nerviosa, viendo que sólo estaban Aubrey y ella entre el gentío. Al ver que no parecía que fuesen a aparecer pronto, siguió mirando su móvil.

-Stacie… quería hablar contigo –Aubrey siente un nudo en el estómago mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿De qué?

-Pues sobre lo de antes… que…

-No hace falta que digas nada, prefiero no hablar de ello.

-No quise ofenderte, o lo que sea.

-¿Ofenderme TÚ a MÍ? –Stacie levanta la vista, sorprendida–. ¡Si fui yo la que hizo que te marcharas porque estaba siendo inapropiada!

-¿Cómo dices? –Aubrey toma asiento a su lado–. No, no me fui por eso. Y pensé que de alguna forma te había molestado algo que hubiese hecho.

-No seas tonta, si fuiste una acompañante de baile genial –la morena sonríe, y Aubrey se sonroja.

-Gracias, tú también.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Le estaba dando vueltas a cosas mías.

-¿Entonces no te molestó nada de lo que te dije?

-¿En serio crees que después de decir que soy guapa y compararme con la mismísima Julia Roberts me iba a enfadar? ¡Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca! Y bailas muy bien. ¡Claro que no estoy enfadada, Stacie!

Ambas se echan a reír al ver que en realidad todo estaba bien y no había ningún drama de por medio.

-Ahora sí… ¿te importa que compartamos el saco? –pregunta la rubia.

-En absoluto –sonríe la más alta.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario…

-Esta casa tiene más habitaciones que mis casas de las _Polly Pocket_ , te lo juro –dice Chloe desde un cubículo, mientras Beca estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada contra esa puerta.

-Ya, tiene que ser genial vivir aquí –responde, mientras ve a otras yendo y viniendo a esa sala, y amigas sujetándoles el bolso a otras que se están cambiando en otros cubículos.

De pronto entra Amy, que se había puesto una peluca castaña y unas gafas de sol que llevaba en el bolso. En serio, ¿quién demonios se trae eso a una Convención? Ah, bueno, que es eso, una Convención, donde las frikadas pueden ser infinitas. Tras ver a Beca distraída, resoplando de aburrimiento, y que encima el cubículo de al lado al de Chloe estaba vacío, no se lo piensa dos veces y se mete allí. Beca no se pispaba de nada. Estaba siendo todo tan fácil que hasta era aburrido. Tanto que se estaba sintiendo hasta mal. ¿Cómo podía una amiga entrometerse hasta ese punto? _No, hasta yo tengo mis límites. Rita la Gorda se va, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ¡Ja, que os lo habéis creído!_

-Beca, ¿puedes entrar un momento?

-Sí, claro –Beca entra, extrañada, y de pronto se encuentra con Chloe lanzándosela encima, cerrando de golpe la puerta, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

-Perdón, es que… hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto.

-No si… yo también –Beca se sonroja–. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que…?

-Porque no estaba segura de si yo también te gustaba a ti o si sólo estábamos tonteando de coña. No me quería arriesgar.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclama Amy, que se había asomado, la muy cotilla, y Beca y Chloe miran hacia arriba, boquiabiertas.

-¡Amy, eso ha sido demasiado, incluso para ti! –Chloe se pone tan roja como Beca, y Amy desaparece de su vista.

-Perdón, perdón. Yo sólo venía a tomar nota mental de lo que hablaseis, no me esperaba una escena íntima, ¿sabéis? Si me lo hubieras dicho, no habría visto nada. Tengo una agenda muy apretada, pero podría haberos hecho un hueco y entonces me podríais haber contado lo que ibais a hacer –responde Amy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Anda, lárgate! –exclama Beca, y Amy se va entre risitas, mientras las chicas que estaban en el vestuario miran hacia allí con miradas de sospecha.

-Entonces… -empieza Beca, restregando la punta del pie contra el suelo, cabizbaja.

-Estamos saliendo, ¿no? –añade Chloe, sabiendo que la morena estaba sin palabras.

-Al final tenían razón con lo de decir que había cazado a Ginny –Beca se ríe para sí.

-¿Y eso?

-Te llamábamos así antes de saber tu verdadero nombre. Por razones obvias.

-Por mi carácter, será.

-Por eso y por tu pelo.

-¡Que ya lo sé, tontita! Y tú con el vestido que llevabas hoy me recordabas a Hermione. Creo que también por eso me gustaba cómo te quedaba –Chloe la sonríe.

-Vaya, sí que lo tenías todo pensado.

-Por supuesto, si Aubrey te contara…

Después, cuando Amy entra en la sala donde estaban todos, avista entre la multitud a Aubrey y Stacie que están… como muy acarameladas, ¿no?

-¡No os vais a creer lo que acabo de ver! –Amy corre hacia ellas, gritando _depulso_ y haciendo aspavientos hacia la gente a su alrededor, que al irse echando al suelo del susto, parece que en verdad hayan sido hechizados.

-Lo que faltaba, ya llegó la _loca'l coño_ ésta –dice Stacie, que no aparta el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Aubrey.

-¡Beca y Chloe se han besado! ¡La profecía era cierta!

-Yo siempre acierto –dice una voz, y las tres miran hacia donde ésta provenía. Era la falsa Trelawney, que hace el signo de la victoria, y ante las atónitas miradas de las tres chicas, se va corriendo y riendo como una auténtica loca.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunta Aubrey, que ve llegar a Beca y a Chloe por la puerta. Con el pelo bastante revuelto ambas dos, todo hay que decirlo–. ¡Ya era hora!

-Yo creo que todavía no hay prisa por irse a dormir, tampoco es para ponerse así –responde su amiga.

-¡No me refiero a eso, sino a que…!

-¡…os habéis dado el lote! –termina Stacie por ella, haciendo que Aubrey la mirase, y Stacie se vuelve hacia ella, sonriente, y le dice al oído "creo que vamos a hacer buena pareja".

-Primero de todo, ¿por qué es tan cotilla este grupo? –pregunta Beca, y continúa –Y segundo, ¿es que ahora estáis juntas?

-¡Sí! –responden a la vez, y se ríen.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Aubrey, ¿es que tú…? –empieza a preguntar Chloe.

-Pues sí. Ahora me explico por qué todas mis relaciones con chicos se iban a pique. No me interesaban y simplemente había asumido que sí.

-Vaya –Chloe exhala, tras lo cual se sienta junto a Aubrey y toma su mano entre las suyas, diciendo –Me alegro por ti. Bueno, por vosotras.

-Gracias –dice Stacie.

-Y yo pensando que ibas tras Beca.

-¿Yo? –Stacie se echa a reír junto con la más pequeña ante esa idea.

-Ya me quedo más tranquila.

-¡Bumper, ven aquí! –Amy le hace un gesto para que se acerque, y una vez llega, le dice –Es que si no me siento muy sola. Están aquí todas las parejitas y yo soy la cotilla solterona. Y eso sí que no.

-Vaya, ya veo. ¡Eh, chicos, he ganado la porra! ¡Están todas liadas! –exclama Bumper, haciendo gestos hacia ellas.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que porra?

-Es que durante el baile no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la química que había entre estas dos parejitas. Y luego vino el drama de que si Aubrey se había ido porque estaba celosa de que Stacie se había liado con otra.

-¡Yo no me he liado con nadie!  
-¡Te lo dije, Unicycle, me debes 50 pavos más!

-¡Bumper! ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer apuestas sobre mis amigas!

-Bueno, pero a mí que me quiten lo _bailao_. Me he ganado 150 pavos en una noche. Ya te invitaré a algo para celebrarlo.

-Eso sí me gusta.

De pronto, Benji coge un megáfono, haciendo callar a todo el mundo. "Todo el mundo a sus sacos, hora de ir al sobre, digooo al Howler, ¿lo pilláis?" dice, recibiendo abucheos, el pobrecillo.

-Bueno, ya puedes meterte en mi saco, no quiero que seas una sin-techo –dice Stacie a Aubrey, acurrucándose.

-Aww… ¡qué vomitivo! –exclama Beca, con cara de asco.

-¡Pues a mí ya me estás abrazando mientras dormimos o te dejo, eh! –la amenaza Chloe.

-¡Pero si cada una tiene un saco!

-Pero he escondido el tuyo para que duermas en el mío –la pelirroja le guiña un ojo, y Beca suelta una carcajada.

-Parece que esta va a ser una noche de aca-cotilleos nocturnos –dice Amy a nadie en particular, simulando tener una pluma y un pergamino en el que escribir. Esta chica nunca descansaría de meterse en las vidas ajenas, de verdad.


	16. Un Howler telefónico

**Capítulo 16 – Un Howler telefónico**

Por fin llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Como era de esperar, Beca y Chloe se pusieron una al lado de la otra, y Stacie y Aubrey compartieron el saco de dormir. Amy trató de no molestar a nadie con comentarios de los suyos, cosa que extrañó a las cuatro. Pero no se iban a quejar.

-¿Chloe, qué le estás haciendo a mi espalda? –pregunta Beca, acostumbrada a lo propensa que era su novia a tocarla para ponerla nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Si estoy de espaldas a ti y te me has encaramado como un koala! Cosa que me parece súper cuqui, todo hay que decirlo –responde la pelirroja.

-¿Pero entonces…? –Beca comienza a girarse lentamente hacia atrás, y ve que algo se había pegado a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? Vosotras seguid, que yo sólo venía a anotar unas cosas –era Amy, ¡cómo no! La tía se había pegado espalda con espalda con Beca (vaya periodista de pacotilla, no sabía ser discreta).

-¡Fuera! –susurra beca en tono de reproche, haciendo aspavientos hacia la rubia.

-Entonces se podría decir, Chloe... –continúa Amy, sin hacer ni puñetero caso a su amiga –que Beca va de dura, en plan, "oh, qué guay soy, estoy en Slytherin" y luego te da achuchones? A las fans se les va a caer un mito.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué fans?! ¡Beca, tú nunca me cuentas estas cosas! –Chloe se gira enfurecida hacia su novia, que del susto se suelta de ella y se mete aún más en su saco, hasta que sólo se le ve de la nariz para arriba.

-No sé de qué habla –le responde la morena con una vocecita poco propia de ella.

-Buah, y encima cobarde y mentirosa –Amy sigue echando leña al fuego –es lo que tenéis los Slytherin. Los Hufflepuff al menos somos honestos, y bueno, los de Gryffindor unos fieras, como la que tienes al lado –Amy se ríe viendo el conflicto que había provocado.

-¡Eh, de cobardes nada! –Stacie se mete en la conversación.

-Bueno, he sido yo la que ha tenido que hablar contigo –discrepa Aubrey–. Si no, ahora no estaríamos juntas.

-¡Pero es porque hubo un malentendido y no me imaginaba que la rubia más buenorra de todo Hogwarts estaba enamorada de mí! –exclama la más alta, quedándose sin aire.

-¿Hola? ¿Y yo qué? –pregunta Amy, señalando su cuerpo, o más bien, su saco.

-¿En serio piensas eso? –a Aubrey le brillan los ojos de la emoción.

-Pues claro. Yo no vine al baile acompañada porque no quería venir con otra persona que no fueras tú.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –ambas se sonríen.

-Yo sí… ¡puajj! –dice Beca ante la pastelada que acababa de tener lugar.

-¡Contadnos más sobre vuestro repentino romance! –Amy rueda hacia la otra pareja–. ¡Esto les va a encantar a las lectoras más marujas de _El Profeta_!

-Oh, pues… -comienza Stacie.

-¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! ¡Ahora ellas son la pareja de moda y nosotras hemos quedado en el olvido! –Chloe se indigna y cierra los puños, furiosa, cosa que nadie veía, pero Beca estaba convencida de que así era. Y también, de haber sido una criatura mitológica del mundo _harrypottesco_ , estaba segura de que Chloe haría sido un feroz Colacuerno Húngaro. Sólo de imaginarse a Chloe soltando humo por la nariz, Beca empieza a reírse sola.

-¡Y encima te burlas de mí! ¡Yo te destierro! ¡Largo!

-¡Depulso! –dice Amy, volviéndose hacia ellas.

-Muchas gracias, Amy! –Beca resopla y coge su saco, muy molesta, y se va donde Luke, al que había localizado con la vista antes.

-Qué ha pasado? –pregunta él, extrañado.

-Me ha echado.

-¿Quién? La pelirroja?

-Sí. ¡Y todo por culpa de Amy!

-Yo me he quedado sin pareja _en el baile_ –remarca, con resquemor.

-Es verdad… pero es que resulta que Stacie y Aubrey están juntas.

-Ya, ya lo he visto, están en el mismo saco. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-No, no me has entendido. Están en el mismo saco y en el mismo... equipo.

-¡Pero qué van a estar en el mismo equipo, si una es de Slytherin y la otra de Gryffindor!

-¡Que son bollis, Luke! ¡Y están saliendo desde hoy! –varios chicos se giran y se ríen por lo bajini.

-Oh…. –Luke hace una pausa–.O sea que aún no domino Pociones pero he lanzado el conjuro de _lesbianizar_ a las dos tías con las que quería venir al baile?

-Mira que eres tontito a veces –Beca se siente orgullosa de su amigo, que se lo había tomado con humor –se me ocurre algo.

-¿El qué?

-En el partido de Quidditch, de vez en cuando súbete la camiseta un poco, pero que parezca que ha sido sin querer. A las que se les caigan los ojos es que les gustas. Fácil. Y primitivo. Pero menos da una piedra. O una Snitch en este caso.

-Pues oye, no es mala idea. Gracias, Becky.

-¡Que no me llames Becky!

A la mañana siguiente, Beca recibe un mensaje de su madre.

 _Cariño, ya sé cómo arrejuntaros a ti y a esa encantadora amiga tuya._

 _Llámame cuando puedas._

 _-TK_

-Jobar, qué madre más enrollada tienes, ¿no?

-¡Amy, desde por las mañanas te levantas cotilla o qué? –replica Beca, antes de sentarse a la mesa para desayunar.

-¿Mamá? Soy Beca. Estoy desayunando. No, ¡claro que no te llamo para contarte que no soy una anoréxica! –Stacie y Amy se ríen disimuladamente–. Es que no hace falta que hagas nada porque ya estamos…. ¿me oyes?

-Trae, que te ayudo con la cobertura, aquí la línea va mal, y en estos casos… -Amy le arrebata el móvil a su amiga y pulsa un botón sin que la otra se dé cuenta, tras lo cual estira el brazo hacia los lados y se lleva el móvil a la oreja. Entonces le dice a Beca que ya está, que oye a su madre, y se lo devuelve.

-Decía que estamos… saliendo.

-¡Dios míoooo, mi hija, Miss. Terca Mitchell me va a hacer abuela con la pelirroja del _Jaguar_ éseee! –la voz de su madre resuena en el comedor, ya que lo que había hecho Amy era darle al botón del altavoz. Beca la iba a matar, le estaba hirviendo la sangre con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, mientras todos se giraban hacia ella y se reían. Beca se levanta y anda deprisa, sin despegar el móvil de su oreja. Entre los espectadores de aquel Howler telefónico se encontraba Chloe, que se había quedado boquiabierta.

-¿Alguien ha dicho algo de una tuerca? –pregunta la falsa Trelawney.

-No, abuela: terca, han dicho terca –responde Benji.

-Menos mal. Porque el otro día leí que hubo no sé qué accidente por unas tuercas sueltas de un cacharro.

Mientras, en la mesa de los Gryffindor….

-Bueno, al menos sabes que no te ha tocado la típica suegra que te odia a muerte –le dice Aubrey a su amiga.

-Eso es verdad. Y a mí ella también me cae genial. Voy a hablar con ella –Chloe se levanta de la mesa y sale del Gran Comedor. Entonces ve a Beca sentada en las escaleras del hall aún hablando por el móvil.

-No sé si podrá venir. De todas formas aún es pronto para presentaros. En condiciones quiero decir, ya sé que os conocéis de aquel día que vino a casa. Igualmente hemos tenido una pela, nada grave pero… ¡que no he hecho ninguna tontería! ¡Mamá, deja de gritarme! –Beca aleja el móvil de la oreja, cuando nota que desaparece de su mano. Levanta la vista y ve que Chloe lo había cogido. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que nadie la iba a dejar hablar tranquilamente?

-¿Katherine? Soy Chloe. Sí, yo también me alegro de oírla. Por supuesto que iré, a no ser que Beca diga lo contrario –Chloe mira a su novia, y la cara de incredulidad que ha puesto. Finalmente, Beca afirma con la cabeza enérgicamente y sonríe–. Parece que sí le entusiasma la idea, así que la veré en la cena de Navidad. Gracias, que tenga un buen día usted también –se despide, tras lo cual le pasa el móvil a Beca.

-Sí, lo he oído –le dice Beca a su madre–. Que sí, pesada, que no voy a hacer que se enfade y que no venga –la morena pone los ojos en blanco y ve que Chloe se ríe–. Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

-Parece que no te vas a librar de mí ni en Navidad, ¿eh? –le dice Chloe a Beca.

-Tendré que hacer el sacrificio de aguantaros a ti y a mi madre, qué le vamos a hacer –bromea ella.


	17. Se acabó

¡Hola gente!

Voy a ir al grano. No continuaré este fic, ya que aparte de no tener mucho tiempo para ello, se me han quitado las pocas ganas que tenía después de ver el 2º tráiler de Pitch Perfect.

No tienen suficiente con no dejar que Bechloe sea canon (lo sabía, no ha sido una sorpresa) pero encima tienen los cojones de darle a Chloe un tío que sea su novio. Es decir, no hay razón alguna para hacer que Chloe salga con un chico, pero sí la había para que Beca y Chloe salgan juntas: la química de ambas, y por supuesto el fandom, que tanto ha hecho por esta franquicia, que ha visibilizado estas películas, las cosas claras.

Pero la gente de la industria siempre viene a jodernos a la comunidad lgbt y hacer todo cuanto esté en su mano para impedir que dos chicas protagonistas puedan ser novias en la gran pantalla y prefieren inventarse que haya un nuevo tío que sea el interés romántico de una de ellas a hacer las cosas bien. Primero meten a Jesse con calzador, el cual criticó a Beca por ser como es (alternativa, misteriosa, ya sabemos) y ahora esto. ES EL PUTO COLMO.

Yo me bajo aquí. No creo que vuelva a escribir más fics de este ship, y no sé si haré más edits de Bechloe. He perdido la ilusión. No pienso contribuir creando contenido a algo que no respeta a la gente lgbt. STOP THE QUEERBAITING.

 **EDITO** (por si a alguien le cabe alguna duda como a una persona en comentarios):

 **No dejo el fic porque Bechloe no sea canon**. **Lo dejo porque** me da asco que haya homofobia respecto a Pitch Perfect, lo de Chicago es la gota que colma el vaso. Han preferido sacarse de la manga un interés romántico que por supuesto es un chico blanco, a que salgan juntas. Es la **preferencia del heteropatriarcado sobre la comunidad lgbt**. Repito: ése, y no el que sea canon, es el motivo. Podrían no haber hecho canon a Chloe pero además no haberle puesto novio a Chloe y ello no afectaría a la película, pero no, **siempre tienen que meter a tíos de por medio para que haya parejas. Las parejas gays no existen.**

 **Y ya de paso,** tengo que decir que Pitch Perfect tiene personajes que siendo parte de las **Bellas deberían ser más relevantes que un tío que se han inventado** ahora mismo. **Las chicas están de adorno,** **Cynthia** es una **lesbiana que hace el estereotipo de pervertida** , **Stacie** **aquí ni sale, y siempre ha hecho de tía buena salida que sólo sirve para enseñar cacha**... y **Ashley y Jessica** que son súper cuquis, **apenas hablan**. Indignante.


End file.
